¿Continuación?
by MelyMirandaMolina
Summary: Sucesos ocurridos después de FFI. Vida y problemas de los carismáticos personajes de Inazuma. (Principalmente Aki K. & Endo M) "Problemática entre parejas, errores y reflexiones" finalmente, de eso se trata la adolescencia ¿no? Link original: esta en el capitulo 1, a ese link sólo se le debe poner primero la página de fanfiction "/" y pegar el resto:)
1. Su traición

¡Hola! Agradezco de antemano que hayan llegado aquí, deseando que continúen y lean lo siguiente:

Debo anunciar que esta historia NO es mía, sólo decidí terminarla y editarla, pues su creador/a, le dejaron en un punto bastante importante. Cabe mencionar que cambié cierto detalles: como ortografía y expresión de los personajes, ya que me pareció que no todos los diálogos llevaban la personalidad de quién los decía. Además de anexar no sólo los capítulos originales, si no que también puse uno desde el punto de vista de Endo, personalmente me quede intrigada de por que ese comportamiento tan poco común en él. Créditos al autor kaze143.(Hace al rededor de un año le envié un mensaje para pedirle que me dejará continuar su obra, o bien que la terminará el/ella mism , pero al no recibir respuesta alguna en tanto tiempo me atreví. Disculpen si alguien se ofende, sólo es con el motivo de entretener y en un intento de continuar tan buena historia.

Este es el link de la historia original, los invito a que pasen y dejen un comentario para su autor/a: s/6985373/1/Yo-Jamas-Imagine-Que-Pasara-As%C3%AD

Por supuesto de recibir alguna queja de parte del autor eliminaré la historia, pues jamás me regreso los mensajes en mi cuenta anterior(la cual perdí) y no quiero ningún problema, a pesar de mis cambios la historia es completamente suya.

Sin más que agregar, finalizó con algunas indicaciones:

*FB: flash back, repetición de sucesos ocurridos anteriormente. / el * sólo significa el termino del FB.

+: este significa que durante esa parte de la historia el personaje que la narra no estuvo presente, pero "se le contó más tarde por su protagonista" para evitar poner todo el tiempo "fulano me contó esto y el otro..."

Notas de mi parte, por cualquier problema que se presente.

Siempre son bienvenidas criticas constructivas y preguntas.

ERROR.

*Introducción

Habían pasado ya 4 años desde que el Inazuma Japan ganó el torneo FFI, en ese tiempo muchas cosas cambiaron; Endo, al terminar el torneo, le declaro su amor a Aki, haciéndose así novios, mientras que Kazemaru se había convertido en el mejor amigo de la misma.

Muchos de los chicos seguían con sus carreras de jugadores profesionales, a Goenji le llego una oportunidad única de ir a Alemania a jugar fútbol, pero él se negó ya que no quería dejar su novia, Haruna, así que decidió quedarse hasta graduarse y poder llevarse a Haruna consigo. Kido se había convertido en el estratega más famoso en Japón, de igual modo estaba comprometido con Natsumi y ambos esperaban su graduación para casarse. Shiro había ganado una beca para estudiar en el extranjero, pues gracias a sus habilidades en el fútbol logro conseguirla, pero tampoco accedió, él también había conocido al "amor de su vida", una chica cuyo nombre era Nahomi, era muy amable y se notaba su afecto hacia Shiro.

El resto del Inazuma Japan fueron reclutados para seguir jugando, salvo que en distintos países; los unicos que permaneciron en Japón eran: Endo, Goenji, Shiro, Hiroto, Kido, Tsunami, Midorikawa, Tachimukai, Kazemaru, Rika, Kabeyama, Kurimastu, Haruna, Natsumi, Fuyuka, Aki, Toko y Nahomi quien también es gran jugadora e integrante de Raimon. Kazemaru no tenia pareja, la chica que el le gusta vivía a cientos de kilometros de él y nunca pudo declararle su amor, pues tan sólo habían pasado unos días juntos, así que cuando alguien le pregunta si tiene novia lo único que éste contesta es "Cupido Me Odia y El Amor También".

-Déjame en paz ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?

-Aki lo siento, no era mi intención. Yo te amo ¿Cómo vamos echar a perder tantos años de relación por un error? Por favor, deja que te explique.

-No quiero escuchar excusas Endo, antes que nada, dime ¿Por qué demonios me engañaste con Fuyuka?

-No es eso, ella me beso.

-Sí, lo note, pero tú no hiciste nada para que se detuviera. Tú... Le correspondiste -comencé a llorar, me dolía decirlo.

-Aki lo siento, por favor, perdóname– suplicó con preocupación.

-No me molestes más Satoru Endo, no quiero que me llames.

Una vez dicho eso, corrí a casa, derramando gruesas lagrimas de dolor, deseé internamente jamás haber presenciado aquella escena, sin embargo, fue lo mejor. De no haberlo hecho, hubiese sido engañada y amaría estúpidamente sin ser correspondida. Quería olvidarlo todo, pensar que todo fue un sueño, evitarme todo el sufrimiento que me causaban incluso mis propios pensamientos ¿Y qué hice? Correr, escapar y llorar, fue lo único en lo que encontré una distracción.

*FB

Era un día soleado, perfecto para caminar, así que decidí llamar a mi mejor amigo para que me hiciera compañía, así, tome un teléfono, busque rápidamente en el directorio telefónico y llamé.

-¿Hola?

- Hola Kaze, ¿puedes acompañarme?quiero salir al parque.

-Tengo que hacer una tarea para mañana.

-¡Vamos!, ya sé, si vas conmigo te regalo dos helados de tus favoritos -le suplique.

-¿Cómo es qué siempre me convences?

-Bueno te espero aquí en... ¿cuánto?...

-Unos 15 minutos.

-15 minutos, nos vemos.

Colgué el teléfono, y me dispuse a cambiarme para ir al lugar acordado con mi mejor amigo. Una vez vestida, bajé con rapidez y me encontré con Kazemaru en la puerta de mi casa.

-Hola Kaze -sonreí.

-Hola pequeña sobornadora -saludo correspondiendo a mi sonrisa.

-Yo no soy la se deja sobornar por helados.

-Bueno, vamonos ya, quiero mis helados.

Caminábamos con tranquilidad mientras disfrutábamos nuestro helado, más bien, el velocista dos, puesto que no confiaba en que fuera a comprarle el otro más tarde.

Al terminar el helado, decidimos sentarnos en una banca que frecuentábamos mucho, ya que después del entrenamiento siempre íbamos ahí a conversar acerca de todo lo que nos había ocurrido en esos días. Casi siempre nos acompañaba otra persona, y juntos hacíamos un trío inseparable, Haruna. A pesar de que Haruna siempre nos acompañaba, la confianza era más entre Kazemaru y yo. Habían algunas cosas que no le contábamos a Haruna ya que ella en ocasiones hablaba de más.

Una vez sentados en la banca, vimos dos figuras conocidas: a Endo y Fuyuka quienes se miraban felices. Los miré con un poco de celos, se suponía que Endo era MI novio. Pero decidí tranquilizarme. Como yo también tenía a Kazemaru como mi mejor amigo, ¿por qué él no podía tener a Fuyuka como amiga?

Kazemaru los quiso saludar, pero le impedí emitir sonido tapándole la boca y lo arrastré detrás de un árbol.

-¿Qué haces Aki?¿acaso piensas espiarlos? -dijo en un tono reprochador.

-No, sólo voy a observar un poco.

Miramos con atención por un corto tiempo, y fue ahí cuando Fuyuka "ataco" besó a Endo y él a su vez no hizo nada por evitarlo, al contrario éste correspondió el beso como si fuera los más natural del mundo.

Sentí como mi corazón se partió en dos, ¿cómo podía ser que mi novio me engañara de esa manera? entonces con el coraje escrito en todo el rostro, salí del árbol en el que me ocultaba y grité a todo pulmón "¡LOS ODIO!"

Y corrí con todas mis fuerzas, siendo perseguida por el portero y capitán del equipo Raimon.

Después de mucho llorar, recordé que antes estaba en compañía de mi mejor amigo, a quien abandone en mi huida, decidí llamarlo y disculparme, pero él en su característico tono de madre sobre-protectora hablo antes sin darme tiempo siquiera de abrir la boca.

-¿Hola Aki? ¿cómo estás? ¿no te paso nada malo?Endo no te hizo nada, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué más me puede hacer? Me siento de lo peor.

-No, no digas eso. Te conozco, eres fuerte, eso jamás te afectara tanto, sólo tienes que olvidar.

-¿Y cómo? Sabes perfectamente lo mucho que lo amo -las ganas de llorar me invadieron, con toda la fuerza que tenía las suprimí y me esforcé en controlarme.

- Yo sé que lo amas, pero tienes que olvidarte del él, mañana entras al aula como lo has hecho siempre, con la cabeza en alto y sonriendo más que nunca. Endo también es mi amigo, no comprendo porque habrá hecho eso, pero si vuelve a lastimarte tendré que hacer algo al respecto.

-Gracias, por todo tu apoyo Kaze.

-¿Qué tal si paso por tu casa y me quedo a consolarte?

-¿Harías eso por mi?

-Sí, claro que si. Eres mi mejor amiga.

-Y tú el mio, ¿y como a qué hora llegas?

-Hmm, no lo sé, mejor ven a abrirme la puerta.

Ni bien terminé de escucharlo y brinque de mi cama. Corrí tan rápido como mi cuerpo me lo permitió y me lanze en sus brazos. Gracias a Kazemaru encontré la calidez que necesitaba, me sentía triste, decepcionada, tonta, herida,y confundida; jamás me había deprimido tanto. Pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo? En 4 años al lado de Endo aprendí tantas cosas, me sentía plena y feliz con él, aveces pensaba que sólo con ver su gran sonrisa mi día mejoraba en demasía. Tal vez estaba siendo dramática, pero cuando quien menos te lo esperas te arrebata todo la felicidad acumulada en 4 años, en menos de 2 minutos, se siente terrible. Pero Kazemaru siempre a estado a mi lado, seguramente sin él ahora no haría más que estupideces. GRACIAS KAZE...

La mañana siguiente ya estaba lista para ir al colegio, Kazemaru insistió en acompañarme todo el camino. Para evitar que hiciera alguna tontería, pensé yo. Había tenido mareos y vómitos la noche anterior, supuse que era a causa de los corajes que hice, por lo que no les tome importancia. Ya no me sentía tan mal como ayer, gracias a mi mejor amigo, cabe embargo aún no sabía como reaccionar al verlo, por supuesto que todavía lo quería pero, no podía perdonarlo, no después de eso. Un gran número de dudas comenzaron a surgir en mi.

-Kazemaru ¿qué voy hacer si alguien me pregunta?

-Nada, sólo dí que terminaron.

-Eso no será fácil de creer, después de 4 años como novios...–las lagrimas comenzaban a hacer acto de presencia.

-Ya sé que no es fácil, pero tú puedes hacerlo- me sonrió sólo como el sabe, esa sonrisa que aleja mis penas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Está bien, lo haré -forcé una sonrisa, no quería seguir preocupándolo.

-Así se habla, tú tienes que ser feliz -Kazemaru limpió mis lagrimas con sumo cuídado.

-Vamos, se nos hace tarde.

Caminamos en dirección al instituto,Kazemaru se paso todo el camino haciendo cualquier cosa para hacerme reír, y debo admitir que lo logro, no mucho, pero de vez en cuando me sacaba algunas sonrisas.

Llegamos al instituto y como me aconsejo, yo caminaba con la frente en alto, las clases pasaron normales: monótonas y aburridas. Aunque vi a Endo, decidí que lo mejor sería no escuchar lo que intentaba decirme, para mi ya estaba todo claro, y a pesar de que yo lo seguía amando, evite hasta su mirada.

Así pasaron dos largas semanas, Endo no había dejado de buscarme. Me llamaba, mensajeaba, buscaba, incluso me enviaba cosas y me seguía en ocasiones. Deseaba perdonarlo, decirle que todo estaba bien, lanzarme en sus brazos y besarlo, pero no podía, cada vez que pensaba en él lo imaginaba uniendo sus labios con los de Fuyuka, la rabia y la tristeza me inundaron, dando paso a un orgullo irrompible.

Cierta tarde mientras daba un paseo junto a Haruna y Kazemaru, comencé a sentirme mal, todo se hizo borroso y lentamente perdí la consciencia. Al despertar me encontraba en la cama de un hospital, cuando intenté ponerme en pie, alguien impidió mi huida.

Bien, está sólo han sido pequeñas modificaciones de 1er capítulo, llevo alrededor de 9, mañana subiré el segundo.(Los números par en capítulo son míos, salvo los eventos que comparten ambos personajes, es decir, las narraciones de Endo las he anexado yo, mietras que las de Aki son del original) GRACIAS!


	2. Mi error

-Déjame en paz por qué me hiciste ésto?

-Aki, lo siento, no fue mi intención. Yo te amo ¿cómo vamos echar a perder tantos años de relación por un error? Por favor, deja que te explique.

-No quiero escuchar excusas Endo, antes que nada, dime ¿por qué demonios me engañaste con Fuyuka?

-No es eso, ella me beso.

-Sí, lo note, pero tú no hiciste nada para que se detuviera. Tú-... Le correspondiste -dijo mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

-Aki lo siento, por favor, perdóname.

-No me molestes más Satoru Endo, no quiero que me llames.

No la seguí-, ella corría y lloraba. Yo no movía ni un músculo, sabía que tenía razón, yo había defraudado su confianza. Ni siquiera comprendí por que, sólo sabía que era un estúpido.

Camino a casa me esforcé en reflexionar, la había perdido, de la forma más tonta que puedo imaginar, y todo por Fuyuppe, ella me agrada, es una buena persona, pero siendo sincero ella nunca sería ni una parte de lo que es para mi Aki, siempre ha estado a mi lado, iniciamos juntos el club de fútbol y lo vimos crecer juntos. Sin darme cuenta, me enamoré perdidamente de ella, la necesitaba. Me era difícil concentrarme cuando no estaba, además del fútbol ella se había convertido en mi todo. ¿Y qué hice? La perdí-. Imbécil.

*FB

Era un día perfecto para entrenar, como todos. Salí sonriendo con el balón en mano, tenía tantos deseos de jugar como siempre, el fútbol es mi pasión desde que tengo memoria, me da felicidad y emoción. Ese deporte tan perfecto me enseñ-o montones de cosas, y gracias al mismo conocí personas maravillosas. Entre ellas, mi entonces novia, Aki.

Llegue a ese lugar bajo la torre Inazuma, me traía tantos recuerdos. Definitivamente es mi lugar favorito. Había prometido esforzarme siempre y seguir adelante. Y sin más comencé a entrenar con la sucia y nostálgica llanta que colgaba del viejo árbol.

-Hola Endo. Sabía que estarías aquí.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué tal Fuyuppe?

-¿Podemos hablar?

-¡Claro!

Fuyuppe me llevó hasta el parque de la ciudad, no comprendía para que, pero ella era mi amiga y decidí seguirla. Fuyuppe se veía diferente a como de costumbre, pero sinceramente estaba más concentrado pensando en lo mucho que quería jugar como para prestarle demasiada atención. Que grandes deseos tenía de crear una nueva técnica, y ponerla en práctica.

-Dime Endo, ¿me quieres?.

-Claro que si, eres una gran amiga -sonreí como siempre y comencé dominar un poco el balón.

-No Endo. No de esa forma -me quitó el balón y lo hizo a un lado.

-No comprendo a que te refieres.

Y ¡PUM! No me explicó como rayos no me dí cuenta, Fuyuppe me había besado, me mantuve inmóvil y luego, correspondí. ¿Por qué? no sé, supongo que estaba tan acostumbrado a los besos de Aki y a corresponderlos sin dudar que hice semejante estupidez. Tengo en claro que fue un error. Ni siquiera lo disfrute, era un beso seco, aburrido e insensible. Sus labios no eran tan suaves como los de Aki, y no me transmitía la misma felicidad que sus besos, realmente fui un tonto.

¡LOS ODIO!- Fue lo siguiente que escuché, al voltear comprendí que aquel grito lleno de irá y tristeza provenía de Aki. Ella corrió, alcancé a ver como las lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, me dolió tanto saber que esas lagrimas fueron causadas por mi, podría jurar que todos los miembros de Raimon podían darme un balonazo con todos sus fuerzas y yo seguiría siendo la misma basura. Emprendí mi carrera tras ella con la esperanza de no perderla.  
*

A pesar de que iba camino a casa, terminé desviándome nuevamente hacia la torre, ya no tenía deseos de jugar, sólo me senté a reprimirme ¿cómo pude hacerle eso a ella? ¿por qué? Era la peor basura en el planeta. Lastime a la única persona en el mundo que logro interesarme, la única que logro hacerme pensar en algo más que fútbol.  
La persona que me enseño que había felicidad más allá de la cancha, claro que aún me encanta ese deporte, pero nunca antes algo me había hecho tan feliz además de eso.

-Te ves distante Endo.

-Goenji -estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera note cuando había llegado.

-Haruna me contó algunas cosas que escucho de Kazemaru ¿estás bien?

-No, acabo de hacer la cosa más estúpida del mundo.

- Por supuesto, pero ¿por qué?

-Si supiera te lo diría.

-¿Acaso te gusta Fuyuka?

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Entonces?

-No lo sé... -Goenji retrocedió un poco, supuse que se iría.

-¡Hey Endo! -sentí un dolor punzante en el estomago. Goenji me dio un balonazo, de esos que solía darnos a todo el equipo para abrirnos los ojos, era la forma en la que Goenji nos aconsejaba, sin palabras. Recogí el balón y jugamos en silencio hasta el anochecer.

Al día siguiente me sentía fatal, desanimado. Raro en mi. Caminaba hacia al instituto sintiéndome miserable, ¿qué pasaría cuando la encontrará? ¿cómo me miraría ella? ¿qué debía decirle? ¿acaso me odia?

Golpeé con fuerza mis mejillas, debía alejar esos pensamientos tan negativos, me había equivocado. Pero no podía darme por vencido, no ahora. No podía desechar tantos años de quererla, aún podía arreglarlo, o daría todo en el intento. Esa era la forma en la que hacia las cosas, no me daría por vencido, lucharía por ella con todo lo que tengo.

Pensé en cientas de formas para "recuperarla" pero para ser honesto ese no es mi fuerte, en primer lugar pensé en crear una técnica en su nombre. Hiroto dijo que en su opinión no era un método muy romántico, que más bien daba la impresión de que sólo quería jugar y usaba eso como excusa. Motivo por el que descarte la idea, de momento.

Mi madre me aconsejo hace mucho tiempo que si teníamos problemas le escribiera una carta, cabe destacar que en este punto ella no estaba enterada de lo que había pasado, la hice, me esmeré como nunca en ello, procuré- que mis sentimientos hacia ella quedaran perfectamente pasmados en aquel papel, que no sintiera la más mínima duda de que realmente la amaba y que aquello sólo había sido un error. La adorne y guarde dentro de su mochila durante el descanso, no estoy seguro de que había pasado, ella jamás me contestó y ni siquiera la mencionó. supuse que no era suficiente e idee más formas. Incluso compré sus dulces y peluches favoritos, pero todos los devolvía.

Comenzaba a desesperarme, ya no sabía que hacer, pero no quería dejarla, no así. Todos decían que Aki no me perdonaría, de alguna forma en cuestión de días todo Raimon ya estaba enterado, pensaban que Aki era bastante orgullosa, y tenían razón, que después de lo sucedido tendría a Fuyuppe pegada a mi, cosa que naturalmente Aki desaprobaría y sólo se reduciría más la probabilidad de conseguir su perdón.

A pesar de eso continúe con aquel extraño método, en el que aleatoriamente ponía en marcha todas mis descabelladas ideas para reconquistar a la joven de ojos cafés, que desde hacia ya varios años me traía loco y se había convertido en parte esencial de mi.

Y así pasaron varias semanas, traté de hablar con Aki, pero ella me evitaba. No la culpo, después de lo que le hice estaba en todo su derecho. Pero aún no era momento de abandonar, la llamé, le envié mensajes, la busque, le daba regalos, todo lo que se me ocurría. Rendirme no era una opción.

* * *

Capitulo corregido pues el anterior no se guardo correctamente.-. :D


	3. Confesiones

Al despertar me encontraba en la cama de un hospital, cuando intenté ponerme en pie, alguien impidió mi huida.

-Señorita, recuéstese por favor. Podría lastimar a su bebé -era un hombre bien parecido en bata blanca.

-¿Cómo dijo? ¿bebé? -seguramente había escuchado mal.

- Así es, según los análisis tiene alrededor de un mes de embarazo ¿acaso no lo sabía?

-No, eso es imposible- era broma ¿no?

-Las pruebas no mienten. Déjeme informarle que además su embarazo es de alto riesgo, la falta de cuidado es seguramente la causante. Debe descansar.

Era imposible. ¿Cómo paso eso? ¿por qué justo después de romper con Endo? Lloré como nunca, pensar en que ese bebé no estaría al lado de su padre, y la razón por la cual no lo haría me destrozaba. Haruna y Kazemaru entraron a la habitación poco después de haber salido el doctor.

-¿Aki estas bien? la enfermera ya nos dijo todo, bueno de eso, tu sabes... Que estás embarazada.

-Kaze -me tiré a llorar en sus brazos como ya era costumbre- ¿Cómo me pudo pasar esto ami? soy una idiota, una imbécil una tonta, una estúpida... una... una... No sé como insultarme más.

-No amiga, tú no tienes la culpa -Haruna se acerco a consolarme.

-Haru ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

-Claro.

-Pasáme mi mochila -me la entregó y saqué de ella mi cartera- Haruna escucha con cuidado lo que tienes que hacer.

-Sí.

-Ve a la clínica que esta enfrente del hospital y compra tres pruebas de embarazo y tráelas por favor.

-Está bien ¿pero para qué tres?

-¿Qué tal si la primera me sale positiva y la segunda negativa? Tengo que tener una tercera para verificar.

-a veo. Bien, ya vuelvo.

Haruna tomo el dinero que le dí y salio de la habitación directo para la clínica. Haruna me contó con detalle lo sucedido: Compró las prueba y se dirijo a toda velocidad a mi habitación, si no se hubiera topado con alguien.

+  
-¡Ay que pena me dio! farmacéutico idiota.

Haruna iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que chocó bruscamente con alguien con tal fuerza que cayo en seco al suelo y unas de las pruebas salio de la bolsa.

-Disculpa, te hice caer... ¿Eh? Espera, Haruna ¿eres tú?

-Go-Go-Goenji.

-Haruna ¿Qué haces con esto? No ,no me digas que, que estás em-embarazada -dijo con lo ojos afuera más de la cuenta.

-No, no sé. No me puedo detener algo llevar allá.

-Cálmate, cálmate. Estás diciendo todo alreves.

-Goenji, no estoy embarazada, siempre me cuidado contigo ¿o crees que te engaño?

-No es eso, ¿qué se supone qué voy a pensar si tienes una prueba de embarazo?

-No es mía, aunque...

-¿Qué? ¿aunque qué? Dime.

-Nada.

-Me asustaste, si tú estuvieras embarazada no sé qué haría,no me gustaría ser papá tan joven no me gustaría terminar mi carrera como jugador de fútbol.

-No te preocupes, si no quieres tener hijos conmigo yo te entiendo. Seria una atadura para ti- después de que dijo eso se disponía a marcharse hasta que sintió un agarre bastante fuerte que la dejo contra la pared.

-No es que no quiera tener hijos contigo, me asusta ser padre tan joven, yo te amo -unieron velozmente sus labios con ternura y al tiempo los separaron.

-No sé como me convences siempre.

-Me amas irremediablemente ¿verdad?

-Ta vez sea eso -el pelicrema sonrío y prosiguió con el interrogatorio.

-Entonces si eso no es tuyo ¿de quién es?

-Lo siento Goenji, no puedo decirte.

-Bueno, no me digas. Me tengo que ir, te hablo en la noche.

-Adiós - susurró para sellar la despedida con un más largo y profundo beso que el anterior.

Haruna esperó a que Goenji saliera por completo del hospital para llegar conmigo y se apresuró, pensaba lo que había comentado Goenji y lo que le había dicho el farmacéutico, ¿ella embarazada? nunca lo creería, era tonto sólo pensarlo, aunque tenía un poco de miedo. Recordó la última vez que estuvo con Goenji, habían pasado dos semanas y no habían usado protección. Compró una prueba para verificar que no fueran verdad sus sospechas.  
+

-Ten Aki -me la entregó con tristeza.

-¿Qué te pasa Haru? te noto triste... Espera, ¿por qué hay 4 pruebas?

-Alto, alto ¿tú también? -Reprochó el chico.

-No sé, por eso la compré.

-Bueno ¿qué esperan?

-Haruna, primero tú.

-Está bien, pero ambas la vemos al mismo tiempo.

-Ok.

Así pasaron 15 minutos y las pruebas ya estaban listas, las dos estábamos preparadas para ver el resultado. Haruna miro el suyo, dio positivo. De igual forma la mía.

-Dios mio, ¡estoy muerta! mis papás me van a correr de la casa.

-Ya no hay duda, estoy embarazada.

-Vamos chicas no se desanimen... ¿le dirán a los chicos?

-Yo no sé Aki, pero yo no le voy a decir a Goenji.

-¿Por qué? Goenji está contigo -Kazemaru tenía una mirada bastante sería, al menos, más de lo normal.

-Porque me lo encontré cuando venía.

-¿No le dijiste nada, verdad?

-¿Crees que soy tan estúpida? Por supuesto que no le dije nada. No me di cuenta de que él estaba frete a mi y choque, una de las prueba se salió, él la recogió y me preguntó si estaba embarazada y no supe como contestarle, así que no le dije nada y dijo que no quería ni pensarlo,porque le da miedo ser padre tan joven y no quería arruinar su carrera. Bueno en eso tiene razón porque yo ya le quite una oportunidad única de ser jugador profesional de fútbol. No le quitaré otra, éste bebé que está en mi vientre va a nacer y yo seré madre y padre para él. A pesar de ser tan pequeño, me causa ya una gran alegría. También quiero la felicidad para Goenji, que salga a delante en lo que le gusta.

-Tienes razón, mi mama me tuvo cuando era joven como yo y dijo que nunca se le cruzo por la mente abortar y si ella pudo, nosotras también, ya vamos a ser mayores de edad, así que podemos conseguir trabajo.

-Me encanta verlas tan decididas. No se preocupen yo las voy a ayudar en todo lo que pueda y también les enseñaré a correr tan rápido como yo, eso si, no les voy a permitir que me sobrepasen.

Los tres nos reímos y poco después, entró el doctor me dio de alta y nos puso en tratamiento a las dos, ya que notó también el embarazo de Haruna,.

Salimos del hospital muy contentos, hasta que Haruna recibió una llamada de su madre quien quería que se fuera a su casa inmediatamente.

-Me tengo que ir, mamá dice que quiere verme.

-¿Y le vas a decir?

-Claro que si.

-¿Y cómo crees que reaccione?

-Mal, ella siempre me dice que me cuide.

-Lo lamento mucho Haru, si llega pedirte que te vayas, las puertas de mi casa están abiertas, saldremos de esto juntas.

-Las mías también.

- Gracias, pero no creo que me corran.

-Bueno, no te detenemos más.

-Te llamo más tarde.

-Espera, antes quiero saber algo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuándo les van a decir?

-Yo no le diré nada a Endo, pero Haruna es novia de Goenji todavía y si rompen le va a parecer muy extraño.

-Tienes razón.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-No sé ni que me va pasar cuando llegue a mi casa -comenzaba a alterarse.

-Cálmate que te puede hacer mal.

-Kazemaru tiene razón -Haruna se toco suavemente el vientre y contó hasta 10.

-¿Ya estás mejor?

-Si. Bueno, me voy.

+  
Se fue de nuestro lado y caminó rumbo a su casa, pensaba en como le iba a decir a su mamá lo de su embarazo, pero más pensaba si se lo diría a Goenji, entre tantos pensamientos llegó a su casa, abrió la puerta y vio a su madre adoptiva sentada con un papel en la mano.

-Mamá ¿Qué pasa?

-Hija, te tengo una noticia muy buena, jamás pensé que me sucediera a mi edad -mencionó con alegría mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos.

-Cálmate y cuéntame eso tan importante.

-Hija, estoy embarazada.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Sí, estoy embarazada, esto es un milagro el doctor dijo que uno de mis óvulos maduro lo suficiente y que había quedado embarazada, tengo dos semanas .

-No puede ser.

-¿Qué pasa hija, no estas feliz?

-Si mamá, es que también te tengo que decir algo.

- Si dime.-dijo mientras se tornaba seria.

-Verás... Yo, no lo planee, no era mi intención... Yo.

-Dime de una buena vez.

-Mamá,estoy embarazada.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo siento -gruesas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Oh hija, no debes estar así, voy apoyarte en todo lo que pueda. Pero tienes que decirme quién es el padre del niño.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Te amo hija, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.

-Gracias.

-¿Cómo crees que lo tome tu padre?

-¿Tomar qué? -sin previo aviso ahí estaba el padre de Haruna.

-Ésto - la madre de Haruna entregó el papel y el hombre lo leyó detenidamente.

-No puede ser, ¡estas embarazada! -anunció con sorpresa mientras tomaba a su esposa en brazos.

-Papá... yo también estoy embarazada.

-¿Qué?

-Lo lamento, prometo que no te daré problemas, me iré de la casa si así lo deseas.

-En ningún momento te dije que te fueras de la casa. Tú eres mi hija, mi princesa. Por lo tanto ese niño será como nuestro hijo. Eso si, vas a tener que trabajar -la escena se tornó conmovedora cuando la familia se unión entre lagrimas en un abrazo.  
+

Después de irse Haruna Kazemaru y yo seguimos caminando. Íbamos muy entrenidos con nuestra conversación. Y aunque yo mostraba una gran alegría en el fondo estaba demasiado preocupada por lo que fuera a pasar cuando le contara a mamá, ella era muy compresiva pero no sabía como iba reaccionar ante tal noticia. Kazemaru habló desconectándome por completo de mis pensamientos.

-Aki,¿Sabes? si yo fuera padre me gustaría que me lo dijeran.

-¿Y a qué viene eso?.

-A que Endo es el padre y también tiene derecho.

-Pero mejor que él se quede con Fuyuka y yo con mi bebé. Asunto arreglado.- No está de más decir que aún sentía muchos celos, lo seguía queriendo como siempre. Pero me llenaba de irá recordar lo que hizo.

-Yo no soy nadie para decirte lo que tienes que hacer, en tus manos está si le quieres decir o no.

-Por eso mismo no le pienso decir nada.

-¿Pero no será mucha carga para ti?

-Sí, tal vez lo sea, pero te tengo a ti, a Haruna y a mi madre. Eso es todo lo que necesito.

Kazemaru me abrazó por detrás y me dio un ligero besó en la frente. Caminamos abrazados el resto del amino, al llegar a mi casa cada quien se fue por su lado. No sin antes un "suerte" departe del velocista. Me preguntaba si estaría mamá en casa. Lo mejor era decírselo de una buena vez. Miré "por última" vez mi casa, suspiré y entré con resignación.

-Hola mi amor, ¿Cómo te fue en el colegio? ¿por qué vienes tan tarde?

-Hola mamá.- Respondí sin muchas ganas.

-¿Qué te pasa hija? ¿por qué estás así? Dime, ¿sucede algo malo?- Me pregunto con preocupación.

-Sí, muchas cosas.- No lo soporte más, corrí a los brazos de mi madre y lloré.

-Mi amor ¿qué es lo que pasa?

-Mamá... Verás, vine tarde a la casa porque... Me desmaye en medio del parque y Kazemaru me llevó al hospital...

-¿¡Qué!? -exclamó mi madre asustada -Dime ¿estás bien?

-Sí mama, estoy bien. Me desmayé porque... -no me atrevía a decírselo - Por... Por... Porque ... ¡Porque estoy embarazada!- Dije finalmente, un poco subida de tono.

-¿Y por eso estás así?.- Eso me tomó por sorpresa. No parecía estar enojada, al contrario. Se le veía más tranquila que antes.

-¿No estás enojada?

Mamá de Aki: Para nada, un poco sorprendida, pero no enojada. Tú eres mayor, se supone que sabes lo que haces.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Trabajar y estudiar para que no le falte nada, a partir de mañana al salir el colegio, vas conmigo a trabajar a la empresa.

-¿De qué? No se hacer nada.

-No sé, pero vas a trabajar. Lo que cargas en tu vientre es una responsabilidad que no puedes ignorar.

-Gracias, eres una mamá increíble -estaba más animada que antes. Las palabras de mi madre me habían llenado de esperanza y tranquilidad.

-Bueno hija, si no me equivoco es de Endo ¿verdad?.- Mi cara se torno roja a más no poder y respondí con la cabeza baja.

-Sí.

-Me las va a pagar .

-No mamá, no lo mates -me sentía nerviosa, de ser tan comprensiva paso a tener deseos sádico-homicidas-

-Prometo que no lo haré delante de ti.

-Mamá -tenía que decirle todo, no era sólo su culpa. Ambos habíamos sido irresponsables, pero después del incidente con Fuyuka no quería tener nada que ver el portero- Endo no sabe nada respecto a mi embarazo, así que debo pedirte que no lo golpes. No puedes hacerlo sin razón, y la razón que tienes él no debe saberla. Por favor.

-Bien, aguantaré hasta que la niña esté con nosotras.

-¿Cómo sabes qué es niña?

-Intuición -hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió- Quiero enseñarte algo. Ven conmigo.

Subimos las escaleras y caminamos hasta llegar frente a una habitación.

-Mira hija -llamó mientras señalaba la puerta.

-Dijiste que ese cuarto estaba prohibido.

-Es momento de que sepas lo que hay dentro.

-¿En serio?.

-Claro. Hace muchos años me hice una promesa. Si te embarazabas, mirarías este cuarto y el secreto que contiene.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio?

-Porque éste cuarto fue de mi primer bebé.

-¿Acaso no fui yo?

-No, mi primer bebe murió cuando yo tenia 7 meses de embarazo y desgraciadamente tu nunca utilizaste este cuarto. Porque tu papa pensó que eras varón y te decoró un cuarto con sólo cosas de niño. Además queríamos dejar este cuarto como recuerdo de lo que paso.

-Eso explica por me gusta jugar fútbol y porque uso el color verde más que el rosa -al entrar lo primero que vi fue un cuarto de color rosa suave, una cuna de color rosa y muchas cosas de bebé. Decoraciones en la pared y una silla mecedora. Unas cajas bastante grandes, un armario con las puertas de color blanco y finalmente una ventana que se encontraba sellada.

-Increíble -era un cuarto realmente hermoso, se veía el esfuerzo de mis padres en cada rincón.

-¿Te gusta?.

-Me encanta.

-Éste cuarto será de mi nieta -giré rápidamente para verificar lo que mis oídos escucharon ¿estaba hablando en serio?

-¿En serio mamá?

-Claro ¿o dónde dormirá mi nieta? eres demasiado loca para dormir -indudablemente, la mía era la mejor madre del mundo.

-Gracias mamá. Eres la mejor.

-Lo sé. Bajemos a comer, debes tener mucha hambre.


	4. Remordimiento

Los días seguían pasando, yo no podía extrañarla más. La necesitaba a mi lado, en estos años Aki se había convertido en mi todo. No podía jugar sin verla a lo lejos, sin escucharla gritar con fuerza, sin su apoyo, sin los constantes regaños que me daba cuando yo me excedía con los entrenamientos.  
Definitivamente me volvería loco sin ella. Goenji y Fubuki me apoyaban todo el tiempo, no paraban de decir que con fútbol se arreglaría todo. Y yo por primera vez pensé que en está ocasión no sería así, aún me duele admitir que a pesar de mi gran amor hacia el fútbol no tenía ni ganas, ni energía para jugar. Me sentaba bajo la torre Inazuma por horas, trataba de entender mis acciones, la razón por la que correspondí ese beso. No tenía caso, jamás lo comprendí.

Cierta tarde, Fubuki me pidió que lo acompañará en su entrenamiento, me negué, pero parte del alocado y terco temperamento de Atsuya se le había pegado al legendario goleador de Hokkaido. Por lo que termine accediendo, camino al campo de fútbol nos topamos al gran goleador de fuego.

-¿Qué tal Goenji?- Esbozo una gran y simpática sonrisa, típico de Fubuki.

-Hmp -y éste a su vez contesto con su característica media sonrisa y un pequeño sonido casi inaudible. Señal que Shiro interpreto como un "bien"- ¿Cómo te sientes Endo?.

-Mejor, pero ya no sé que hacer. Aki ni siquiera me mira.

Un silencio incomodo nos invadía. A causa de que, a mi parecer, los delanteros de Raimon no lograron formular un "buen consejo" para mi situación. Está de más decir, que ellos sabían a la perfección que me equivoque, independientemente de si me dolía o no, el causante de todo había sido yo. Y como consecuencia de aquel estúpido impulso, la antes manager del equipo no deseaba ni verme. No la culpo.  
Después de unos minutos Fubuki rompió el silencio.

-Íbamos de camino a entrenar ¿vienes?

-Mi padre me pidió que fuera a verlo al hospital, los alcanzaré luego- sin más, se retiró y se despidió a lo lejos y sin voltear con la mano.

-¿Vamos entonces?.

-¿Eh?... ¡ah! Sí, vamos.

Llegamos al campo y decidí que, como había accedido a acompañarlo, lo mínimo que podía hacer era jugar con todo lo que tengo. No podía permitirme deshonrar ese deporte que tanto me había enseñado, debo decir que, aunque me había propuesto eso, estaba distante. El usuario de la eterna ventisca noto mi ausencia, sin embargo, no dijo nada. Después de tanto tiempo de conocernos, mis amigos había aprendido todo acerca de mi, y yo, todo sobre ellos. No era necesario decirnos nada, bastaba un poco de fútbol para saber y decir todo. El balón se encargaba de transmitir las emociones de uno, y hacerlas llegar al otro, provocando una larga y silenciosa conversación.

-¡Buen tiro Fubuki! ¡una vez más!  
-¡Aquí va!

Pasamos alrededor de... No sé, dos horas, quizá. Y divisamos a lo lejos a Goenji, quien tenía una cara ¿molesta? ¿confusa?, no sabría cómo decirlo, el que lo noto fue Fubuki. Hay que destacar que aquel poder de transmitir todo sin cables o conexión wi-fi, solamente era efectivo mientras jugábamos fútbol. Fuera de la cancha me costaba comprender a los demás, pero eso no me molestaba. Yo confiaba ciegamente en las personas que me rodeaban, para mi lo más lógico siempre a sido que quien disfrute tanto el fútbol como yo, no puede tener malas intenciones.

-Vamos a jugar Goenji -le sonreí tan bien como pude.

-... -el delantero estrella no pronunciaba palabra.

-¡GO-EN-JI! -deletreo Shiro.

-Ah, lo siento. Endo ¿Viste a Aki hoy? -eso me tomo desprevenido ¿desde cuando a Goenji le interesaba ella?

-Mmmm... No, ahora que lo mencionas no la he visto desde ayer.

-Hmp...

-¿Pasa algo?.

-En el hospital me tope con Haruna y llevaba con ella una prueba de embarazo.

-¡¿Qué?! Ha-Ha-Haruna está...

-¡No!, dijo que era de alguien más.

-¿De quién? No me digas que Aki...

-No lo sé, quiso decirme de quien era. Preguntaba por Aki porque tal vez ella sepa algo.

-Ya veo... -comenzaba a preocuparme, había una posibilidad de que Aki fuera la dueña de aquello, pero... ¿cómo preguntarle? Ahora ni siquiera me miraba.

-Tal vez será mejor no preguntarles -el gran Fubuki me salvo de aquello.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno si Haruna no te dijo nada debe ser por algo, tal vez debas confiar un poco en ella. Endo, realmente dudo mucho que Aki te diga algo, ¿por qué te diría algo tan intimo ahora si ni siquiera te ha dicho "hola"?

-... -Fubuki debía ser psíquico, dijo exactamente lo que yo pensaba. Realmente estaba preocupado por ella, necesitaba saber si le pasaba algo. Pero si comenzaba a indagar en su vida después de lo que lo hice era seguro que me terminaría odiando más.

-Lo mejor será cuidarlas sin decir nada, si algo ocurre podremos saberlo con mirarlas -Sujirió el delantero.

-Tienes razón.- Era lo único que podía hacer, probablemente me mataría si se llegase a enterar de mis "acosos" pero no podía dejarla sola. Si no podía estar a su lado de nuevo, lo menos que podía hacer era velar por su bienestar.

-¿Irán a buscarlas ahora o seguimos un rato más?

- Goenji, ¿Sabes dónde están?

-No, cuando salí del hospital busqué a Haruna pero no pude encontrarla.

-Tal vez deberíamos esperar a mañana, aún tenemos clases. Ellas estarán ahí -Goenji me sonrió de medio lado y Fubuki pateo el balón hacia mi con fuerza.

Después de horas y horas jugando fútbol alrededor del día, moría de hambre. Volví a casa con la esperanza de que la única mujer que amaba, además de Aki, claro, me diera algo de cenar. Mi madre estaba justamente en la cocina, al verme entrar puso una cara terrible, parecía que había visto un muerto, después esa cara paso a una de pocos amigos habló, grito, para ser más específicos.

-¡ENDO SATORU! ¿en dónde demonios estabas? ¿por qué no avisaste que llegarías tan tarde? Estaba preocupada por ti, mírate. Estás todo sucio y golpeado. ¿Qué hacías?

-Tranquila mamá, estoy bien. Estaba jugando fútbol con mis amigos, necesitaba distraerme un poco.

-¿Distraerte de qué hijo? -¡Rayos! Mi mamá realmente sabía todo de mi, bastaba con una palabra para que supiera que algo pasaba, y conociéndola no se detendría hasta saber la razón. Pero pensándolo bien, podría encontrar algún consejo en mi madre. No me enorgullecía contarle lo sucedido, me había portado como un imbécil. A mi mamá no le gustaría saber que me porte así con Aki, ella la apreciaba bastante. De vez en cuando ella venía a casa a conversar con mamá, ayudaba con la cena y los quehaceres, siempre era muy gentil y educada. Era seguro que le molestaría, no era la educación que me había impartido. Finalmente decidí contarle lo sucedido.

-Mamá ¿puedo contarte algo?

-Claro hijo ¿sucede algo malo?

-Hace unas semanas cometí un error terrible.

-Te escuchó -su mirada comenzaba a tornarse sería, daba miedo.

-Una tarde me encontré a Fuyuppe, me pidió que la siguiera y lo hice. Conversamos unos momentos e inesperadamente ella me besó...- Ni bien terminé y mi madre me interrumpió rápidamente.

-¡¿Te besó?! ¿cómo se atreve? Pobre Aki, ella sabía de su relación y... -hizó una pausa a sus corajes y razonó- Por eso haz estado tan deprimido? Pero no fue tu culpa hijo... -ésta vez fui yo quien la interrumpió, no podía dejar caer la culpa en Fuyuppe. Yo cometí el error de corresponderle. Yo debía pagar por ello.

-Sí fue mi culpa... Yo... Le correspondí. Poco después Aki apareció, grito algo y corrió. La perseguí y trate de hablar con ella, pero no quiso escucharme. La entiendo, yo la traicioné. Lo siento mamá, también te traicioné a ti -mi madre me miraba con tristeza, ella también sabía que yo había metido la pata, por lo que no siguió preguntando. Pero como toda madre amorosa no quiso agobiarme con ello. Me abrazó y al poco tiempo comenzó a hablar.

-Eres humano hijo, todos cometemos errores. Aveces esos errores vienen con consecuencias grandes, debes saber aceptarlas y levantarte. Yo sé que Aki es una buena niña, no tendrá resentimientos hacia ti, ella te seguirá guardando cariño siempre. Y velará por tu seguridad y tu triunfo en todo momento. Tal vez después de un tiempo podrán volver a hablar con tranquilidad y volverán a ser buenos amigos. Sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

-Gracias ma.- Definitivamente mi madre sabía reconfortarme, no me decía lo que quería escuchar, pero si lo que necesitaba.

-Anda, ve a lavarte un poco y baja a cenar. Te preparé algo rico.

-¡Que bien! Tengo hambre -sonreí.

Tarde en la ducha un buen rato, analizaba las palabras de mi madre. Tenía razón, Aki siempre ha sido una persona maravillosa, no guardaba ningún tipo de rencores hacia nadie, te miraba con dulzura y sonreía sin reprocharte nada. Ciertamente ella tenía un carácter bastante fuerte, podía molestarse con facilidad y solía decir de todo al estar enojada. Sin embargo, es muy comprensiva, muy tierna, muy tranquila y sobre todo, jamás guardaba odio en su corazón.

Con esos pensamientos en mente salí del baño, me cambie y baje a cenar. Decidí no molestarla más, definitivamente no era rendirme. La seguiría amando por siempre, pensaría en ella en todo momento y la cuidaría protectoramente. Pero dejaría de insistir, le miraría con mi mejor sonrisa y después con el tiempo ella decidiría si perdonarme o no. Independientemente de su respuesta yo la cuidaría todo el tiempo, sin molestarla claro.

La hora de la cena paso en silencio, mi madre sólo me sonreía cuando volteaba a verla. Al terminar agradecí la comida, levante mi plato y subí a recostarme. Quería dedicarle mis últimos pensamientos del día a ella.

Una vez en mi cama, cerré los ojos mientras sus recuerdos comenzaban a hacer acto de presencia en mi cabeza. Recordé aquella vez en la que le dije mis sentimientos, los nervios tan grandes que sentí en ese momento. Con ayuda de mis amigos noté algo en mi, me sonrojaba al verla, me entristecía si no la veía, en los entrenamientos no me concentraba, la miraba todo el tiempo. Recuerdo una vez en la que Ichinose la abrazó con fuerza, sin yo entenderlo, me enfurecí. Al hablar de ello con los chicos, todos me miraban como si yo fuera un tonto. Kazemaru me dijo que eso era "amor". No lo comprendí.

En ese entonces yo era bastante inmaduro, lo único que ocupaba mi cabeza era el fútbol. Después de tantos años ahora he crecido bastante, sigo siendo igual de entusiasta, pero ya no soy tan griton como antes, me controlo con más facilidad y dedico tiempo a meditar mis acciones. En fin, una vez entendido el hecho de que sentía algo hacia ella, decidí que se lo diría. No tenía idea de como, estaba nervioso ¿Y si me rechazaba?, tenía miedo de decirle, pero quería hacerlo. Me propuse que si ganaba el torneo FFI se lo diría. Y así fue, una vez terminado el partido la llevé conmigo a las salas que habían sido destinadas para todo el Inazuma Japan. Me tomé de valor y le dije lo que sentía, recuerdo claramente como sus mejilla se enrojecían y entendí que causar ese efecto en ella se sentía increíble. Era como detener un balón enviado por el mejor delantero del mundo. Una sonrojada Aki accedió a mi petición, quería gritar de la emoción y claro, no me quede con las ganas, grité con toda la fuerza que mi garganta me permitió y besé su mejilla.

Admito que al principio yo no tenía idea de que hacer. Sabía perfectamente que estaba feliz, tenerla a mi lado era motivador. Pero, nunca antes había tenido una novia, jamás me pasó por la cabeza querer una en ese entonces.¿Qué debería hacer?.

Aki tomó la iniciativa y me pidió que la llevará al algún lugar. La llevé al cine, ciertamente no podía concentrarme en lo película, quería sentirla junto a mi, quería saber tantas cosas de ella por lo que me arme de valor y la besé. Era la primera vez que sentía los labios de una mujer. Eran suaves y delicados, se sentían tan bien que creí que tenía que hacerlo cada día de mi vida o enloquecería.

La reconfortante sensación de mi cama me ayudaba a recordar todo lo que pasé a su lado. Entre todos esos recuerdos vino a mi mente una de mis cosas favoritas. Durante cada entrenamiento Aki gritaba con más fuerza que nunca, nos daba animo y mantenía su hermosa sonrisa. Después de cada partido, ganáramos o perdiéramos ella me besaba y me decía "Lo hiciste muy bien Endo". Es increible como sólo con aquellas palabras lograba llenarme de fuerza y felicidad.

Otra cosa que recordé era como sus mejillas se tornaban de un hermoso tono rojizo cuando yo le decía que la quería. Decirle lo que sentía por ella no me causaba pena, me encantaba saber que cada que lo hacía ella me sonreiría con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Todas las sensaciones que ella provocaba en mi, me llenaban de felicidad. Fue en ese momento en el que noté cuanto la necesitaba, la extrañaba de sobremanera. Me maldecía internamente al recordar en como en dos segundos arruine todo aquello. Todo por un beso seco y aburrido de alguien a quien no amaba, alguien que jamás le llegaría ni a los talones a la mujer que antes tenía a mi lado. Estúpido.

Lentamente me quede dormido y... Aún en mis sueños se encontraba ella.


	5. Pequeñas consecuencias

Después de irse Haruna Kazemaru y yo seguimos caminando. Íbamos muy entrenidos con nuestra conversación. Y aunque yo mostraba una gran alegría en el fondo estaba demasiada preocupada por lo que fuera a pasar cuando le contara a mamá, ella era muy compresiva pero no sabía como iba a reaccionar ante tal noticia. Kazemaru habló desconectandome por completo de mis pensamientos.

-Aki, ¿Sabes? si yo fuera padre me gustaría que me lo dijeran.

-¿Y a qué viene eso?.

-A que Endo es el padre y también tiene derecho.

-Pero mejor que él se quede con Fuyuka y yo con mi bebé. Asusto arreglado -no está de más decir que aún sentía muchos celos, lo seguía queriendo como siempre. Pero me llenaba de ira recordar lo que hizo.

-Yo no soy nadie para decirte lo que tienes que hacer, en tus manos está si le quieres decir o no.

-Por eso no le pienso decir nada.

-¿Pero no será mucha carga para ti?

-Sí, tal vez lo sea, pero te tengo a ti, a Haruna y a mi madre. Eso es todo lo que necesito.

Kazemaru me abrazó por detrás y me dio un ligero besó en la frente. Caminamos abrazados el resto del amino, al llegar a mi casa cada quien se fue por su lado. No sin antes un "suerte" departe del velocista. Me preguntaba si estaría mi madre en casa. Lo mejor era decírselo de una buena vez. Miré por última vez mi casa. Suspiré y entré con resignación.

-Hola mi amor, ¿Como te fue en el colegio? ¿por qué vienes tan tarde?

-Hola mamá.- Respondí sin muchas ganas.

-¿Qué pasa hija? ¿por qué estás así? Dime, ¿sucede algo malo? -pregunto con preocupación.

-Sí, muchas cosas -no lo soporte más, corrí a los brazos de mi madre y lloré.

-Mi amor ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Mamá... Verás, vine tarde a la casa porque... Me desmaye en medio del parque y Kazemaru me llevó al hospital.

-¿¡Qué!? -exclamó mi madre asustada- Dime ¿estás bien?

-Sí mama, estoy bien. Me desmayé porque... –no me atrevía a decírselo - Por... Por... Porque ... ¡porque estoy embarazada! -dije finalmente, un poco subida de tono.

- ¿Y por eso estás así? -eso me tomó por sorpresa. No parecía estar enojada, al contrario. Se le veía más tranquila que antes.

-¿No estás enojada?.

-Para nada, un poco sorprendida, pero no enojada. Tú eres mayor, se supone que sabes lo que haces.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?.

-Trabajar y estudiar para que no le falte nada, a partir de mañana cuando salgas de la escuela irás conmigo a trabajar a la empresa.

-¿De qué? No se hacer nada.

-No sé, pero vas a trabajar. Lo que cargas en tu vientre es una responsabilidad que no puedes ignorar. Puede que no este enojada pero eso no quiere decir que lo que hiciste estuviera bien, o que te premiaría por ello. Tampoco cargaré con ello, sólo te ayudaré en lo necesario, debes aprender de tus errores y salir adelante por tu cuenta.

-Gracias, eres una mamá increíble –estaba más animada que antes. Las palabras de mi madre me habían llenado de esperanza y tranquilidad.

-Bueno hija, si no me equivoco es de Endo ¿verdad? -mi cara se torno roja a más no poder y respondí con la cabeza baja.

-Sí.

-Me las va a pagar.

-No mamá, no lo mates –me sentía nerviosa, de ser tan comprensiva paso a tener deseos sádico-homicidas.

-Prometo que no lo haré delante de ti.

-Mamá –tenía que decirle todo, no era sólo su culpa. Ambos habíamos sido irresponsables, pero después del incidente con Fuyuka no quería tener nada que ver el portero-. Endo no sabe nada respecto a mi embarazo, así que debo pedirte que no lo golpes. No puedes hacerlo sin razón, y la razón que tienes él no debe saberla. Por favor.

-Bien, aguantaré hasta que la niña esté con nosotras.

-¿Cómo sabes qué es niña?

- Intuición -hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió-. Hija quiero enseñarte algo. Ven conmigo. Subimos las escaleras y caminamos hasta llegar frente a una habitación.

-Mira hija –dijo mientras señalaba una puerta.

-Dijiste que ese cuarto estaba prohibido.

-Es momento de que sepas lo que hay dentro.

-¿En serio?

-Claro. Hace muchos años hice una promesa. Si te embarazabas, mirarías este cuarto y el secreto que contiene.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio?

-Porque éste cuarto fue de mi primer bebé.

-¿Acaso no fui yo?

-No, mi primer bebe murió cuando yo tenia 7 meses de embarazo y desgraciadamente tu nunca utilizaste este cuarto. Porque tu papa pensó que eras varón y te decoró un cuarto con sólo cosas de niño. Además queríamos dejar este cuarto como recuerdo de lo que paso -dijo para concluir.

-Eso explica por me gusta jugar fútbol y porque uso el color verde más que el rosa -al entrar lo primero que vi fue un cuarto de color rosa suave, una cuna de color rosa y muchas cosas de bebé. Decoraciones en la pared y una silla mecedora. Unas cajas bastante grandes, un armario con las puertas de color blanco y finalmente una ventana que se encontraba sellada.

-Increíble -era un cuarto realmente hermoso, se veía el esfuerzo de mis padres en cada rincón.

-¿Te gusta?

.-Me encanta.

-Éste cuarto será de mi nieta -giré rápidamente para verificar lo que mis oídos escucharon ¿estaba hablando en serio?

-¿En serio mamá? .

-Claro, ¿o dónde dormirá? eres demasiado inquieta al dormir -definitivamente, la mía era la mejor madre del mundo.

-Gracias mamá. Eres la mejor.

-Lo sé. Bajemos a comer, debes tener mucha hambre.

Al día siguiente…

Parecía que todo mejoraría. El día anterior me había ido increíble. Estaba más feliz y emocionada que nunca ¡Tendría un bebé! y mi madre me apoyaba en todo. No podía pedir nada más. Pero toda mi alegría mañanera desapareció de un momento a otro al llegar al colegio.

-No puede ser ¿lo hiciste?.

-Sí, lo hice -dijo entre sollozos.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Que no lo aceptaba, no aceptaría que terminara con él, y que no descansaría hasta averiguar la razón.

-Es natural llevan casi cuatro años juntos y no esta demás decir que es muy raro, de un día para otro terminaran. Obviamente Goenji va a querer investigar acerca del motivo -intervino el chico.

-Tiene razón, pero tengo que ser fuerte –finalizó limpiándose las lagrimas que le quedaban.

-Así se habla.

Entramos a clases y todo empeoro. La primera hora del día nos tocaba con Endo y los demás. Lo que menos quería era verlo. A pesar de que lo amaba, no tenía deseos de verlo. Sabía a la perfección que si lo hacía correría a su lado. Pero no podía, no podía perdonar lo que me hizo. Me dolió en demasía, era obvio que no lo odiaba, no le deseaba el mal y no sentía rencor hacia él. Ni siquiera hacia la zorra de Fuyuka. Entré resignada y Haruna fue la primera en recalcar el desagrado.

-El destino nos odia.

-Tal vez tienes razón -la apoyo mi amigo.

-Muy bien jóvenes, dejen de hablar y presten atención a la clase.

Aki, Haruna y Kazemaru: Si profesora -claro, todo el salón hablaba y el regaño era justo para nosotros. En el aula se escucharon leves risas, entonces Haruna se levantó y gritó a todo pulmón.

-¡¿De qué se ríen bola de idiotas?!

-Señorita Otonashi se queda en detención -Endo soltó una risa, de la cual la profesora se percato de inmediato.

-Joven Endo, también queda en detención -no aguante, solté una carcajada, para mi mala suerte también fue detectada.

-Señorita Kino usted también -Fuyuka se burló, pero claro ella también fue escuchada. Por zorra. No le deseaba ningún mal, pero a cualquiera le parece lindo que a quién te lastima se le regresé un poco, no por malicia. Más bien por Karma.

-También usted -Kazemaru se rió seguido por Goenji, Hiroto, Midorikawa y Tachimukai.

-Los cinco quedan en detención, ésto no es un estadio para que esté gritando señorita Otonashi. Y ella no es un payaso para que se estén riendo de ella -la profesora salió del aula unos instantes, los cuales aprovechamos hábilmente para conversar.

-Haruna no hubieras dicho nada –le repliqué un poco, para molestarla.

-Aki tiene razón, es tu culpa -Kaze me siguió la corriente.

-Son dos horas en un salón sin comida. Ni helado -parecía que Midorikawa moriría por el hecho de no tener helado consigo.

-No exageres sólo son dos horas, además ¿Qué podría pasar?

-Muchas cosas Kazemaru, muchas cosas.

-Lo que pasa que eres un niño llorón y malcriado. Sobre todo un comelón de primera -le molesto Hiroto.

-No lo soy –dijo haciendo pucheros nos reímos antes está escena. Acto seguido la profesora volvió y todo mundo guardo silencio.

-Un medico está preguntando por ñorita Otonashi y Señorita Kino, dice que tiene algo importante que decir sobre su...

- S-sobre unos exámenes que me hice -¿qué le pasaba? ¿pensaba decirlo frente a todo el mundo?

-Y yo por unos de mi mamá.

-Bueno entonces salgan y no lo hagan esperar.

-Yo voy con ellas profesora.

-¿Y cómo para qué joven Ichirouta?

-Es que yo... Bueno... Es que... Pues comprenderá que... Usted sabe la circunstancias.

-Me lo imaginaba, sólo para estar de metiche. Mejor siéntese y ponga atención en la clase, que no le haría mal subir sus calificaciones.

-Si Profesora -al ver el fallido intento de nuestro amigo Haruna y yo salimos al pasillo.

-Hola doctor ¿qué hace aquí? -preguntó amablemente mi amiga.

-Vine a dejarles sus exámenes.

-¿Cómo está mi bebé? -preguntó emocionada, no la culpo. Yo me sentía igual.

-Quiere decir "sus bebés" su embarazo es múltiple, son dos bebes y están bien -era fantástico, mi mejor amiga tendría gemelos, no pude esconder mi emoción y grité.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¡Haruna tendrá gemelos!

-Así es.

-¿Y yo?

-Usted sólo uno -que alivio, no me molestarían dos. Pero sigo prefiriendo uno ¿cómo le haría Haru? -bueno yo me voy y recuerden tienen que pasar por mi consultorio dentro de 4 semanas. Nos vemos.

-Me voy morir , me voy a morir -dijo mientras daba vueltas como loca.

-Haruna, ya basta -me ponía de mal humor cuando se alteraba y comenzaba a decir tonterías.

-Tienes razón, si me calmo podré idear el plan para matarme -Ideo con cara de psicópata. Era inútil decirle que se calme, así era ella. Me rendí.

-Estas loca. Mejor vamonos, estamos perdiendo tiempo.

-No, yo me quedo aquí haciéndo mi plan -la arrastre hasta el aula en silencio, si hablaba comenzaría a molestarme a mi también.

Todos se quedaron callados al verme con cara de pocos amigos moviendo la mano de un lado a otro y a Haruna sobándose la cara y arregladoce la camisa por la arrastrada que le suministre.

-Que bueno ya volvieron, siéntese.

-No tenias que golpearme tan duro.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? estabas como idiota discutiendo contigo misma -Kazemaru se reía al escucharnos discutir. Tonto.

-¿Y tú de qué ríes? -preguntamos enojadas.

-De nada -mintió nervioso, creo que lo asustamos. Después continuamos con la clase hasta la hora del descanso.

-¿Haru ya estás mejor?

-Sí, como no voy a estarlo con tremenda cachetada que me diste.

-Eso te ganas por perder la cordura niña loca.

-Pagaras Kazemaru.

-¡No! Suéltame, era tan solo una broma, no me golpes.

-Eso te ganas por molestar a chicas en nuestro estado -reproché como broma. Lo que ocurrió después me dejo helada.

-¿En estado de qué?.

-Go-Go-Goenji- ¿qué demonios hacia ahí? No debía aparecer de la nada.

-En estado de depresión, quieres matar a cualquier persona que se te cruza en el camino -dijo golpeando de nuevo a Kazemaru ¿no sé le ocurrió algo mejor?.

-Hmmp- Hizo uno de sus extraños sonidos y siguió-. ¿Hay algo que quieran decirme? -demonios, ya estaba comenzando a sospechar.

-No es nada Goenji -estaba nerviosa, qué hacía. Tal vez nos descubriría. En ese momento Haruna ataco con habilidad.

-No seas metiche, no te importa.

-Haruna, sólo me preocupo por ti. Aunque no lo creas, te sigo amando -Goenji siempre a sido muy frío, pero cuando estaba con Haruna decía algunas cosas lindas, hasta yo notaba que la quería. Pobre, pero era por su bien, según Haruna.

-Tú a mi no me gustas, por lo tanto no me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo y tu bendito fútbol. Te hubieras ido a Alemania, así no me estarías fastidiando.

-Bien.- Su voz sonaba muy triste. Kazemaru y yo estábamos sorprendidos. No podíamos creer lo que Haruna le decía al "amor de su vida" lo trataba como si no lo amará cuando en la mañana lloraba por él. Al irse Goenji Haruna cayó en seco al piso, corrí para ver como estaba, pensé que se había desmayado. Pero ella estaba llorando, habló entre sollozos.

-No puedo creer como lo traté, me siento como la peor persona que ha pisado la tierra.

-No te sientas así. Tú sabes porque lo hiciste -la consolaba Kazemaru.

-Pero eso no cambia como lo trate.

-Es cierto, pero no te pongas así. Todo mejorará, ya lo verás.

-Sí, todo va a estar mejor cuando los días pasen. Por cierto ¿qué les dijo el Doctor? -me acerqué a su oído y le susurré la noticia.

-¡Sí! -sonaba bastante alegre.

-¿Por qué gritas tanto? -pregunté.

-Porque cuando les enseñe a jugar fútbol ya no vamos a estar disparejos. Yo me voy con uno de ellos -relató su plan con tanta emoción que los 3 nos reímos ante sus ocurrencias.

-Ya, vayamos a comer.

-Sí, estoy muriendo de hambre.

-Cuida tu figura, o Goenji ya no te ya a querer.

-¿Qué dijiste corredor de quinta? ¡te voy a matar!

-Estoy muerto –corrió con todas su fuerzas, parecía que su vida dependía de ello. Y tal vez era cierto, Haruna enojada asusta.

-¡No se preocupen! ¡Compraré algo para que coman en el aula! -grité entre risas y me encaminé a comprar.


	6. Jugar al detective

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano, me duché, desayune y salí a correr. Estaba bien, no me sentía triste ni deprimido. Seguía sumamente arrepentido y aún sentía culpa, pero había decidido que no me permitiría los malos pensamientos.

A pesar de que la ex manager del Inazuma Japan ya no estaría a mi lado, seguiría sonriendo. Aquello no cambiaba para nada mis sentimientos hacia ella, estaría presente en mis pensamientos en todo momento. Me dolía, claro que no era lo mismo. Me había acostumbrado a todo de ella, sus sonrisa, su cabello, su mirada, sus ojos, su cuerpo, tener 16 años le sentaba de maravilla, era todo una mujer. Podía enloquecer a cualquiera con facilidad, incluyéndome. Pero ya no podía hacer nada más, ella había tomado una decisión, que no me gustaba, pero que si respetaría.

Sin ella a mi lado, decidí que volvería a morir por el fútbol. A pensar en ello y esforzarme día a día y mejor considerablemente. Hace un año le prometí que sería el mejor portero del mundo. No iba a decepcionarla, menos ahora.

Después de correr casi por toda la ciudad volví a la torre Inazuma. Mi fiel compañera, la llanta que pendía del viejo árbol, me acompaño durante el entrenamiento. Jugué tanto como el tiempo me lo permitió, aún tenía que ir a la escuela.

El día de ayer le dije a Goenji que hoy las vigilaríamos, no estaba bien y eso las molestaría de llegar a vernos. Pero algo estaba mal, si Aki no me contaba, yo lo descubriría.

Corrí de nueva cuenta hacia mi casa, nuevamente me duché y arregle y partí en busca de Goenji.

-¡Goenji!.- Le salude con la mano y gritaba al encontrarlo.

-No necesitas hacer tanto ruido Endo, puedo escucharte.

-Jejeje. Lo siento -sonreí- ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí, pasemos por casa de Aki primero, a ésta hora probablemente Haruna ya esté ahí.

-Bien.

-Endo, te contaré algo.- Goenji era mi mejor amigo y aunque no era muy hablador a mi me decía de todo.

-Claro Goenji ¿qué pasa?.

-Ayer Haruna termino conmigo.

-¿Qué? ¿por qué?.

-No lo sé. Me dijo que simplemente ya no le gustaba, que ya no sentía lo mismo por mi.

-¿Sólo así?.

-Sí.

-No lo entiendo.

-Yo tampoco, pero eso sólo me hace pensar aún más en que algo esconden.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Pero ¿qué le dijiste?

-Que no lo aceptaría, no iba a permitirle dejarme así nada más, averiguaría el motivo.

-¿Y?...

-Comenzó a llorar.

-¿Por qué lloraría si fue ella la que...?

-No lo sé.

-Yo creo que Haru aún te quiere. Ella es muy sentimental y no sabe mentir.

-Eso pensaba yo, pero la dejé. No iba a decirme la verdad en ese momento. La conozco.

-Cierto -¿será que Aki aún me quiere? no pude evitar sentir esa duda. ¿Cómo se sentiría ella ahora?

-Endo -señaló hacia adelante, voltee y ahí estaba. Se veía tan linda como siempre. Sonriendo y riéndose con alegría. La acompañaban Haruna y Kazemaru, se veían bastante entretenidos en su conversación.

De un momento a otro Kazemaru abrazó a ambas, me irrite. ¿Acaso eran celos? Miré a Goenji, parecía tan molesto como yo. No cabía duda, eran celos. Sentía celos de un amigo, lo peor es que el no las abrazaba con amor, sólo con compañerismo. Aún así no pude evitarlo, él podía abrazarla y yo no. La culpa me invadió cuando pensé "Si yo me siento así ahora ¿Cómo se habría sentido ella cuando correspondí el beso de Fuyuppe" Goenji me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando me dijo que estaban alejándose mucho. Teníamos que avanzar.

-Endo, despierta. Se van.

- Ah, sí. Lo siento.

-Hmmp. Pon más atención.

Seguimos detrás de ellas, no podíamos escuchar nada. Pero así al menos podíamos cuidar de ellas. Confió en Kazemaru, no es mala persona. Y siempre a cuidado de Aki, sabía que podía dejarlo a cargo. Él vigilaría que Aki no hiciera tonterías. Aún así, preferiría hacerlo personalmente.

Tsunami salió sin previo aviso de una calle, caí en seco al piso. Me ayudó a levantarme y se unió a nosotros.

-Lo siento Endo, Creí que me habías visto.

-No es tu culpa, estaba distraído.

-¿Saben? El día de hoy las olas están perfectas. Deberíamos ir a un rato.

-Peor tenemos clases, no hay tiempo.

-¡Siempre hay tiempo para el mar!

-...- Solté una risa nerviosa, no sabía como negarme a las locuras del surfista.

-Iremos luego Tsunami -sonrió de lado y me jaló un poco para seguir con nuestro camino.

-¡Nos vemos en la escuela Tsunami! -me despedí con la mano y seguí a Goenji.

-¡Rayos!

-¿Qué pasa Goenji?

-No están.

-¿Quién?

-¡Pues ellas! Las perdí cuando hablamos con Tsunami.

-Tenemos la primera hora con ellas. Seguiremos allí dicho ésto nos dirigimos al salón. Para nuestra sorpresa ellas aún no llegaban. Tomamos asiento y poco después entró Haruna, seguida de Aki y Kazemaru.

-El destino nos odia -se quejo la peliazul.

-Tal vez tienes razón -afirmó Kazemaru.

-Muy bien jóvenes, dejen de hablar y presten atención a la clase.

-Si profesora -hablaron los 3 con pesar, nos reímos un poco, era algo divertido ver la cara de Aki molesta debido al regaño.

-¡¿De qué se ríen bola de idiotas?!

-Señorita Otonashi se queda en detención -no pude evitar reírme, la cara de Haruna era aún más divertida. Por desgracia la profesora lo notó y me sentenció igual.

- Joven Endo, también queda en detención -ante ésto Aki soltó una carcajada y fue castigada también.

-Señorita Kino usted también -Fuyuka se burló, pero ella también fue escuchada. Admitió que también me dio risa. Parecía Fuyuppe se reía de ella y eso no se lo iba a permitir.

-También usted -Kazemaru se rió seguido por Goenji, Hiroto, Midorikawa y Tachimukai.

-Los cinco quedan en detención, ésto no es un estadio para que esté gritando señorita Otonashi. Y ella no es un payaso para que se estén riendo de ella. La profesora salió del aula y poco después todos comenzamos a hablar.

-Haruna no hubieras dicho nada -a Aki siempre le a gustado molestar a Haruna.

-Aki tiene razón, es tu culpa -Kazemaru no se quedo atrás y la siguió.

-Son dos horas en un salón sin comida. Ni helado -el helado es importante, pero Midorikawa exageraba.

-No exageres sólo son dos horas, además ¿qué podría pasar?.

-Muchas cosas Kazemaru, muchas cosas.

-Lo que pasa que eres un niño llorón y malcriado. Sobre todo un comelón de primera -lo molesto Hiroto.

-No lo soy –dijo haciendo pucheros, nos reímos ante está escena. Acto seguido la profesora volvió y todo mundo guardo silencio.

-Un medico está preguntando por ñorita Otonashi y Señorita Kino, dice que tiene algo importante que decir sobre su...

-S-sobre unos exámenes que me hice -sonaba nerviosa ¿sobre qué eran esos análisis?¿se habría enfermado? Sólo deseaba que no fuera grave.

-Y yo por unos de mi mamá.

-Bueno entonces salgan y no lo hagan esperar.

-Yo voy con ellas profesora -se apresuro a decir Kazemaru.

-¿Y cómo para qué jovencito Ichirouta?

-Es que yo... Bueno... Es que... Pues comprenderá que... Usted sabe la circunstancias.

-Me lo imaginaba, sólo para estar de metiche. Mejor siéntese y ponga atención en la clase, que no le haría mal subir sus calificaciones.

-Si Profesora -Aki y Haruna se retiraron. Moría de ganas de saber el por qué las habían llamado. Pedí permiso para ir "al baño" la profesora simplemente se negó y me hizo sentarme.

-Hey Endo, escuché que tú y Kino terminaron ¿es cierto? -ay Modorikawa ¿apenas se viene a enterar? pensé.

-Sí... -recordarlo dolía.

-Y ahora sales con Fuyuka -afirmó como si realmente estuviera pasando.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque Fuyuka le ha dicho eso todos -¿yo salir con Fuyuppe? No gracias, era mi amiga pero verla de otra forma era un poco repugnante.

-Miente.

-Pero...

-Miente -lo interrumpí fríamente y me dirigí a donde Fuyuppe.

-Endo la profesora te verá- no me importaba, tenía la ventaja de que la profesora era bastante distraída y medio ciega. Al llegar con ella, me senté en un asiento cercano y hablo.

-Hola Endo -me sonrió cínicamente.

- ¿Desde cuándo soy yo tu novio? -susurré.

-Desde que me besaste.

-Yo... -no sabía que decir, ciertamente "la bese" pero no por gusto, ni porque sintiera algo por ella ni nada de eso-. Eso no me convierte en tu novio.

-¿Entonces por qué me besaste?

-¡Yo no lo hice!¡Tú...!

-¡Guarde silencio y vuelva a su asiento ahora! -era ciega pero no sorda, joder.

Cuando regresé a mi lugar Haruna y Aki entraron por la puerta. Todos se quedaron callados al verla, tenía una cara que daba miedo. Esa que ponía cuando alguna de mis tonterías la ponía de malas. Haruna se venía sobando y arreglando su ropa, seguramente fue ella quién molesto a la pequeña de pelo corto.

-Que bueno ya volvieron, siéntese.

-No tenias que golpearme tan duro.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? estabas como idiota discutiendo contigo misma -Kazemaru soltó una risita ante eso. Mal hecho.

-¿Y tú de qué ríes? -bufaron molestas.

-De nada -dijo nervioso. Esas dos sabían como erizarle la piel a cualquiera.

El resto de la clase la pase en silencio, pensando en lo que debía decirle a Fuyuppe. Aunque era mi amiga no iba a perdonarle estar haciendo rumores estúpidos. Si Aki lo escuchaba seguramente se sentiría mal. Pensaría que yo de verdad quería a Fuyuppe, y por eso la traicione. No iba a permitirlo.  
Ni bien sonó la campana del descanso y salí como rayo del aula. Me recargue en la puerta y esperé a que saliera, una vez afuera le pedí que me acompañará.

En el camino Goenji me dijo que buscaría a Haruna, le encargué a Aki y le dije que nos veríamos en la cancha más tarde.

-¿Vamos a comer juntos hoy? -lo dijo en un tono meloso y cursi mientras se colgaba de mi brazo. Jamás me a desagradado una persona, todos tienen algo bueno en ellos. Sin embargo, Fuyuppe comenzaba a fastidiarme.

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Lo único que quiero ahora es aclarar las cosas.

-¿Cosas? -en serio, ese tono me ponía de mal humor.

- Fuyuppe, habló en serio. Ya basta por favor.

-Bien -se resignó-. ¿Aclarar qué?

-Yo no soy tu novio -le hablé en un tono firme, sin sonar irrespetuoso. Por muy... ¿Rara? Que se portará ella, seguía siendo una mujer.

-Pero me besaste.

-Tú me besaste a mi!

-Pero tú me correspondiste Satoru.

-Yo... No sé porque lo hice. Lo siento, no quise crear un malentendido. Pero necesito que entiendas que tú no me gustas, y no me gustarás. No quiero nada más que amistad contigo.

- ...-En ese momento pasaba a lo lejos Aki, Vi claramente como Fuyuppe la miraba con desdén, parecía que le enviaba toda maldición existente sólo con la mirada. Eso destruyó por completo mi paciencia.

-También te prohíbo ponerle un sólo dedo encima. Si Aki no te agrada simplemente evítala. De lo contrario tendré que hacer algo al respecto.

-... - Nuevamente permaneció en silencio, salvo que está vez pasado un tiempo se puso de pie y se marchó.

Una vez aclaradas las cosas con Fuyuppe, me dirigí hacia las canchas donde me encontraría con Goenji. Para mi sorpresa el pelicrema tenía una cara que reflejaba tristeza y frustración. Corrí a su lado para darle ánimos y hacerle saber que contaba con mi apoyo.

+  
Caminaba en busca de Haruna por los alrededores de la escuela. Al encontrarla se acercó y escuchó a la ex manager Aki Kino reclamar al ex velocista.

-Eso te ganas por molestar a chicas en nuestro estado.

-¿En estado de qué?

-Go-Go-Goenji.

-En estado de depresión, quieres matar a cualquier persona que se te cruza en el camino.

-Hmmp ¿hay algo que quieran decirme?

-No es nada Goenji.

-No seas metiche, no te importa.

-Haruna, sólo me preocupo por ti. Aunque no lo creas, te sigo amando.

-Tú a mi no me gustas, por lo tanto no me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo y tu bendito fútbol. Te hubieras ido a Alemania, así no me estarías fastidiando.

-Bien.

Goenji se veía mal, tenía la mirada perdida y los ojos inexpresivos. Era como aquella vez en la que dejó el equipo gracias a las amenazas dirigidas a su pequeña hermana. Según lo que me contó supimos dos cosas. La primera era que algo nos ocultaban, la segunda era que de algún modo lo averiguaríamos.

* * *

Espero que hasta este punto no haya nadie molesto, repito, no es con ningún mal fin, la historia es de el/ella ,etc.

Llevo algo de tiempo escribiendo, desde los 12 años masomenos, pero jamás decidí subir ninguna de mis historias. Comencé con esto a petición de una amiga que me recomendó ese fic y aunque en un inicio no quería, accedí hace poco. Tal vez después suba algo mío. De momento, agradezco sus visitas y me gustaría escuchar/leer su opinión. :D


	7. Mi nuevo empleo

Compré algo para Haruna y Kazemaru y me encamine a la clase siguiente, las horas pasaron muy lentamente en especial porque ninguno de nosotros prestaba atención, y cuando finalmente terminó. Detección, con tal de molestarla, decidimos hacer caer la culpa sobre Haruna.

-Haruna me la pagaras -dije fingiendo enojo.

-¿Y yo que hice?

-Además de meternos dos horas en detección, me vas a hacer llegar dos horas tarde a mi trabajo -recalqué mientras buscaba entre mis cosas. Bien, en eso no mentía, llegaría tarde, en mi primer día.

-¿Tienes trabajo? -interrumpió el velocista, se veía bastante sorprendido. Personalmente me parece de lo más natural el hecho de conseguir un trabajo para poder mantener a mi bebé.

-Sí, ¿por qué? -Kazemaru se abalanzó sobre mi, me abrazó con fuerza y con, creo yo, intención protectora.

-Mi niñita está madurando.

-Lamento no poder decir lo mismo de ti –correspondí su abrazo entre risas.

Mientras Kazemaru y yo continuábamos de esa forma Endo, Goenji, Fuyuka y el resto de los chicos que habían sido castigados entraron al aula de detención. Midorikawa comenzó a silbar, pero lo único que logro fue que Kazemaru me abrazará más, sólo pude divisar una cara de desagrado en Endo. ¿Estaba celoso?... Tal vez no le haría mal saber que se siente. Decidí darle una pequeña cucharada de su propia medicina.

-Nos sentamos amor mío? -sonreí con malicia y recalqué ésta última palabra. Kazemaru comprendió de inmediato y me siguió la corriente.

-Claro mi reina, ¿dónde quieres que nos sentamos? -besó un poco mi frente y poco después respondí.

-Aver... Mmm... Cualquier lugar lejos de... -aclare mi garganta para dar énfasis y continué-. Lejos de los señores aquí presentes.

-Muy bien, creo que por allá está bien –me señalo una sillas al fondo del aula y yo asentí-. Pero antes, Haruna, mi otra reina ¿nos vamos de aquí?

-Claro, mi rey –Haruna también comprendió nuestro juego y contesto con malicia mientras ponía su brazo en el hombro del velocista.

Nos encaminamos hacia nuestros lugares entre risas. No estuvo bien, realmente no teníamos razones para ello. Sin embargo, debo admitir que amaba causarle celos a el portero, me hacia sentir que le importaba.

-Gracias por eso Kazemaru –añadí con una sonrisa.

-Cierto, gracias -dijo Haruna casi al tiempo.

-De nada. Me encanta molestar a los chicos. ¿Y están bien? ¿no se sienten mal? Bueno, digo algún malestar? -dijo susurrando.

-Yo estoy bien.

-Yo igual -Haruna toco su vientre como quien tiene hambre.

-Me alegra. Dime Aki ¿Cómo es eso de que tienes trabajo?.- Pregunto con curiosidad el de la coleta y cabellos largos.

-Mi mama me lo consiguió.

-¿Y qué haces?

-Aún no sé, por tu culpa no fui a trabajar -naturalmente aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para molestar a la peliazul.

-Bueno, disculpa -dijo mientras hacía pucheros, Kazemaru hizo señal de silencio y sentenció

-Pronto vendrá la profesora que nos vigilará.

-Aprovecharé para mandarle un texto a mi mamá y decirle que no voy a llegar.

-Pero que sea rápido, si la profesora te mira con el teléfono te podrá más horas de detección.

-Bueno ya lo estoy mandando.

-Hey chicas -después de callar a Haruna él no permaneció para nada en silencio, tan típico de él.

-¿Mmmm? -respondimos al unisono.

-¿Qué creen que estén hablando los chicos de nosotros? Goenji y Endo me matan con la mirada, ni me imagino que dirán de nosotros o por lo menos de mi. No quiero imaginar lo que me van a hacer cuando vaya al entrenamiento.

-Déjalos hablar. No nos afecta.

-Sí, sólo lastiman a nuestro corazón y nos hacen peor la existencia -pobre Haruna. El motivo por el que termino con Goenji no era justo a mi parecer.

Me paré junto a Kazemaru y los dos la abrazamos fuerte. Ciertamente era triste, y aún permanecía en mi mente, no hace falta negarlo. Por más que luche contra ello, lo que piensa y siente Endo por mi aún me importa.

-No te desanimes Haru, puede hacerles mal -después de una mirada consoladora, Kazemaru se sentó con rapidez y cambio el tema con agilidad-. Cambiando de tema ¿ya han pensaron en algún nombre?

-No, en realidad pienso que será más sencillo cuando sepa el sexo.

-Mi madre está segura de que será niña, por lo que decidí nombrarla Saki, Saki Kino. Es lindo ¿no? -esboce una sonrisa, realmente me había tardado en pensar en un nombre para ella.

-Es lindo, pero ¿no crees que se parece mucho al tuyo? -cuestiono Kazemaru.

-Por eso lo dudaba, pero después de meditarlo mucho decidí nombrarla así pues, simboliza el destino y las flores que casi no florecen.

-¿Entonces? -preguntó curiosa la peliazul.

-Lo interprete como "La llegada de un nuevo y extraño destino".

-Le queda perfecto -reímos, me sentía bien. Ahora mi "destino especial" estaba en mi, esperando para poder llegar a mis brazos.

Tiempo después al terminar la clase, Kazemaru, Haruna y yo salimos hechos polvo, era sumamente aburrido permanecer ahí, simplemente en silencio, mientras nos observaba una jirafa cegatona, pues a pesar de sus lentes no veía más allá de su escritorio.

-Odio mi vida -Kaze, como de costumbre, exageraba las cosas. En esa ocasión concorde ligeramente con él. La mujer y su ceguera sabían como aburrir.

-Yo igual -hable con pesadez.

-Los apoyo- anexó Haruna

-Demonios ¡mi trabajo! -que suerte tuve de haberlo recordado-. Debo irme, si llego aún más tarde tendré problemas. Nos vemos después.

-Suerte, después nos cuentas como te fue -se despidió la hermana menor de Kido, mientras Kazemaru la imitaba con las manos.

En el camino, no hacía más que pensar en como sería mi trabajo, tenía montones de preguntas. Comenzaba a sentirme mal debido a la presión que ejercía en mi misma, por lo que decidí calmarme y durante el resto del viaje leí un libro de bolsillo cuyo tema era la maternidad. Tan pronto llegue pude divisar un gran letrero con la leyenda "Central de trabajos Inazuma". Al introducirme en el edificio, ubique rápidamente la voz de mi madre.

-Por fin llegas.

-Tuve algunos problemas, pero ya estoy aquí.

-Tienes suerte, se te asigno un trabajo que te será de mucha utilidad. Por desgracia no podré estar contigo, pero en caso de necesitarme sabes que cuentas conmigo.

-Gracias mamá -en el fondo me sentía aliviada, después de todo a nadie le gusta tener a un supervisora, mucho menos si es tu mamá.- ¿Y qué haré?

-Tu trabajo consiste en supervisar a un grupo pequeño de niños del orfanato "Sun Garden", está a unas calles de aquí, podemos verlo saliendo.

-Si voy a trabajar con niños, ganaré experiencia ¿no es así? -sería bastante útil, definitivamente siempre puedo contar con ella-. Pero dime, ¿no es allí dónde se piden voluntarios, y no trabajadores?

-Así es, eres de esos voluntarios.

- Pero... ¿No es un tra-ba-jo?

-La empresa se encarga de pagarte, no te preocupes por eso.

-Ya veo, entonces ¿dónde firmo?

- No te emociones Kino, llegaste tarde. El día de hoy sólo te servirá para conocer sobre tu trabajo.

-En ese caso vamos.

-Tengo un compromiso, me es imposible llevarte hoy. Te llevaré mañana en cuanto salgas de clases, te veo aquí mismo -justo antes ella había dicho que fuéramos saliendo, a la pobre comienza a afectarle la edad. En ese momento me visualice en el futuro, me sentí vieja, pero de alguna forma, más sabia.

-Está bien.

-Aki, debo pedirte que los trates bien, recuerda que aún son muy pequeños y son huérfanos, se gentil.

-Por supuesto, Haruna y Kido también lo son, y gracias a Haru he aprendido a tener tacto con esos temas.

-Eso es todo hija, debo irme. Mucho cuidado al volver y no te metas en m-á-s problemas -me abrazó y se marchó sin más. Poco después recordé que ese era el lugar donde se habían criado 2 de mis amigos.

Kazemaru me contó que poco antes de mi llamada, Haruna pensaba en mi de forma muy cruel.

+  
-¿Crees que Aki esté sufriendo?

-¿Qué clase de amiga eres que le desea el mal a su amiga?

-No es que le dese el mal, solo me da curiosidad por saber como está, conozco a Aki y sé que no le gusta el trabajo corporativo, a ella le gusta estar en movimiento.

-Bueno eso es muy cierto.

*Tono de llamada*

-Oh -Kazemaru contestó y de inmediato supo que era yo-. Hola Aki.

-Hola Kaze ¿dónde están?

-En la plaza ¿ya terminaste?

-Sí, los veo allá y les cuento.

-Adiós Srta. Endo.

-Disculpa, no escuche eso último. Repítelo por favor -dije en un tono tétrico simulando inocencia.

-Que nos vemos aquí- dijo con nerviosismo y colgó con rapidez.

-¿Qué quería Aki? -Haruna dedujo por la conversación que era yo y cuestiono al velocista.

-Saber dónde estábamos.

-¿Ya salió de su trabajo?

-Sí, pero tendremos que esperarla.

-Pues que se le va a hacer.

Tarde muy poco tiempo en llegar. Pero naturalmente Haruna se desesperó.

-¡Ya no lo soporto más! Necesito moverme de aquí.

-¿La esperamos en la dulcería?

-Me parece perfecto -Haruna sujeto el brazo de Kazemaru y partieron hacia la dulcería.

Juntaron montones de dulces, parecía niños pequeños. ¿cómo era posible que Haruna fuera madre?

-Bien Kaze, te toca pagar -"hablo" con la boca atascada de dulces.

-Bromeas, es tu turno -respondió sin darle importancia mientras continuaba comiendo.

-Pero tú invitaste¡Yo no llevo ni un peso!

-Yo tampoco. Se supone que tú pagarías, ¿acaso no haz escuchado eso de Midorikawa?  
+

-Tienen que pagarme lo que se comieron -el hombre que atendía la dulcería parecía enojado, muy enojado.

-No-nosotros vamos a pagarle, espere un poco.

-Sí, ella le pagará.

-Eres un cobarde Kaze. Estamos metidos en un problema serio y sigues sin pórtarte con un hombre.

-Ya me canse de solucionar sus problemas -escuche desde la puerta del establecimiento, con una combinación de frustración y risa hice mi heroica aparición.

-¡Aki! -sus ojos se iluminaron como quien ve agua en el desierto.

-No aprenden nunca ¿cierto? -saque mi billetera y pague su deuda. Inmediatamente me disculpe en su lugar-. Perdónelos si causaron algún problema.

-No se preocupe señorita. Deben ser buenos amigos -Kazemaru y Haruna sonrieron con nerviosismo y seguidamente salimos del recinto.

-Es la última vez que me encargo de sus cuentas impagables.

-Te prometo que será la última que pagas en el día.

-Bueno -sonreí-. Espera, ¡dijiste en el día! debe ser una broma.

-Era broma, cálmate -dijo Kazemaru mientras esquivaba mis golpes.

-¿Y tú trabajo? -me cuestiono la peliazul.

-Seré niñera en el orfanato donde crecieron Hiroto y Midorikawa.

-Cuídate, si te estresas demasiado le harás daño a Saki -sermoneo mi mejor amigo.

-Sí, sí.

-Me estoy aburriendo ¿nos vamos? -dijo con pesadez el medio campista/defensa de Raimon.

-¿Cuándo no te aburres Kaze? -río Haruna, al poco tiempo nos alejamos del lugar mientras abrazábamos al chico.


	8. Ofertas, rechazo y detención

Después de mi conversación con Goenji me decidí, aún más, por encontrar aquello que ocultaban, Haruna jamás habla de esa forma, a pesar de ser un tanto caprichosa no es grosera, ella es siempre muy amable y alegre. Nos encaminamos a la clase siguiente, Goenji no pronunció palabra, camino en silencio durante todo el tiempo. conociéndolo no iba a decirme como se sentía, pero puedo asegurar que estaba muy triste, pues a pesar de su frialdad sé que amaba a Haruna.  
Al llegar pasaron las horas, y cuando finalizo me disponía a retirarme, quería jugar. En mi intento por cruzar por la puerta alguien me sujeto por el brazo.

-¿A dónde vas? -era Goenji, al parecer más tranquilo-. Aún tenemos detención.

-¡Oh! Cierto, ya lo había olvidado -nos dirijimos hacia el aula pero al entrar no tuvimos una grata sorpresa.

Kazemaru abrazaba a mi Aki, sí mía, aunque ella no lo aceptará es y siempre será mía. Midorikawa comenzó a silbar, y gracias a esto ellos se abrazaron aún más, eso me desquició. Hace algunos años el viejo Endo no hubiese puesto atención, ni siquiera hubiese entendido la situación, sin embargo, en ese momento ya había cambiado, sentí envidia, probablemente celos. No porque Kazemaru la abrazará, eso lo hacia incluso cuando salíamos, me molesto el hecho de que el pudiera hacer con tanta naturalidad, cuando yo en cambio no podía ni acercarme a ella. No pude evitar poner cara de desagrado, que rápidamente se transformo a tristeza.

-¿Nos sentamos amor mío? -Aki le llamó "amor mío" cuando jamás me lo dijo a mi, a sus palabras le daba vergüenza, sólo bajaba la cabeza y me abrazaba en silencio.

-Claro mi reina, ¿Dónde quieres que nos sentemos? -Kazemaru besó su frente, me sentí ligeramente traicionado, no cuando te lastiman, ni cuando pierdes la confianza, más bien cuando te decepcionan. recordé aquella ocasión en la que Kazemaru se fue del equipo para que al poco tiempo descubriéramos que estaba con los "aliens".

-Aver... Mmm... Cualquier lugar lejos de... -la castaña aclaro la garganta y prosiguió-. Lejos de los señores aquí presentes.

Fue un golpe bajo, según lo que quise comprender Aki había dicho "NO QUIERO VERTE", y aquello me dolió.

- Muy bien, creo que por allá está bien –Kazemaru señalo un par de bancas-. Pero antes, Haruna, mi otra reina ¿Nos vamos de aquí?

-Claro, mi rey –paso su brazo por el hombro de Kazemaru y se sentaron. Por nuestra parte nosotros también buscamos asiento. El goleador estrella de Raimon estaba tan molesto como yo, soltaba de vez en cuando sus típicos "Hmmp" mientras yo maldecía infantilmente a lo bajo.

Pasado un tiempo Goenji y yo planeábamos estrategias y acordábamos tiempos entre lo entrenamientos para vigilarlas. De vez en cuando echábamos cortas miradas al trío, ¿Y para qué negarlo? devorábamos con la mirada al ex atleta, cosa que pienso que notó pues se le veía nervioso.

Conversamos todo el tiempo a lo bajo, después de todo no era un clase, y a pesar de que no debíamos hablar, la mujer que nos vigilaba parecía no ver más de 2 metros adelante.

-Dime Goenji ¿Qué pasará si nos descubren?

-Hmmp... -pensó unos instantes y continuo-. Nada.

-¿Ah?

-No pasará, es todo.

-Y-ya veo -No estaba del todo seguro pero decidí despreocuparme con respecto a ello.

-¿No crees que están muy acaramelados? -a pesar de nuestra plática seguía molesto, y termine haciendo comentarios al respecto.

-... -Goenji les dirigió una rápida mirada y finalmente hablo-Kazemaru me las pagará.

-Oh... -me sorprendió, Goenji no es el tipo de persona que pronuncié tantas palabras en una frase, menos acerca de sus sentimientos, y en esa oración percibí claramente sus celos.

-Sólo quieren darles celos -hablo una voz por detrás de nosotros.

-Y claro que como saben que son unos idiotas, es obvio que funciono. Pero se lo ganaron, Endo besa a zorra y Aki termina con él y Haruna termina con Goenji por ser un cretino, o a saber porque -era Hiroto seguido por los comentarios de Midorikawa-. Si me preguntan esas chicas hicieron lo mejor al alejarse de ustedes.

-Nadie te pregunto.

-¡Hey, Hiroto! Se supone que estabas de acuerdo conmigo -interrumpí lo que sería el inicio de una pelea entre el par y pregunté directamente. A pesar de saber la respuesta.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -por su parte Goenji sólo lo miró como pidiendo una explicación, a lo que Midorikawa correspondió con un suspiro.

-Endo, con mucho respeto te digo que Aki te ama. Pero tú la lastimaste y no solo eso, nunca le dedicaste el tiempo suficiente, mira.- Gráfico señalando a Aki quien reía junto a Kazemaru -Kazemaru es su amigo y le dedica más tiempo y está al pendiente de ella-. Nunca me detuve a pensar eso, Aki jamás se quejo de acompañarme a los entrenamientos y esperar mientras terminaba. Puede que el tuviera la razón, pero Aki no era el tipo de niña que desea que seas un chicle a su lado, y eso me lo decía seguido. Según ella le gustaba mirarme entrenar y charlar conmigo en mis descansos, que por lo general pasaba recostado en su regazo, era mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

-Goenji tú eras muy grosero con la pobre Haruna, ella siempre estaba cerca de ti y tú siempre la ignorabas, deberías agradecer que Kidou no te dio un paliza, en mi opinión se canso de que la trataras mal y se fue. Ahora ustedes dos par de idiotas lastimaron a dos bellas mujeres -Diferí con las palabras de Midorikawa, Goenji no ignoraba a Haruna, puede que él no hablará mucho, pero jamás vi a Goenji más preocupado por alguien, además de su hermana. Continuamente buscaba con la mirada a la peliazul, y siempre estaba al pendiente de lo que necesitará, incluso de vez en cuando cocinaba para ella, son el tipo de detalles que el resto nunca notó, pero yo lo conocía perfectamente. Ambos bajamos ligeramente la mirada, en sentido de reflexión, poco después nos incorporamos sin decir nada.

-¿Cuándo te hiciste tan sentimental? –cuestiono el pelirojo.

-Tantas horas con Ulvida y las chicas del Sun Garden hacen que aprendas mucho.

Una vez terminó nuestro castigo Goenji y yo nos dirigimos hacia las canchas en las que solíamos practicar. Cabe mencionar que nuestra preparatoria quedaba relativamente cerca de la antiguo Raimon pues ambas iban de la mano, por mantener vivo el entusiasmo y los recuerdos el actual equipo, aún Raimon, seguíamos entrenando en el mismo lugar. Una vez ahí divisamos al goleador legendario, Fubuki, sentado al borde de las escaleras que conectaban a la cancha.

-Hola Fubuki -sonreí mostrando los dientes

-Hola - respondió él de igual forma. Goenji saludo con la mirada.

-¿Qué haces Fubuki?

-Recordando.

-¿Recordando?

-Sí, este lugar tiene muchos recuerdos importantes para mi.

-Para todos -Goenji corrijió y de inmediato guardo silencio.

-Tienes razón. En fin, vine aquí para meditar todo. Me preguntó si realmente lo hemos hecho bien.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Goenji y yo no comprendíamos mucho, sin embargo le escuchamos atentamente.

-Nos hemos dedicado tanto a nuestros deseos y nuestras metas, creo que hemos actuado algo egoístas.

-¿Paso algo? -Goenji me robo mis líneas.

-Luego les cuento -Fubuki se levanto, tomó el balón que tenía en los brazos y con una sonrisa nos invito a jugar.

Jugamos como de costumbre durante mucho tiempo, como siempre usando el balón como medio de comunicación. Mientras descansábamos de un largo juego, que por cierto estaba hecho únicamente de nosotros 3, Goenji menciono la oferta que había rechazado en el pasado.

-Recibí la oferta otra vez.

-¿Oferta?

-Acerca de Alemania.

-¿Otra vez? ¡Es increíble Goenji! de verdad te quieren allá, después de todo eres un gran jugador -Goenji me miraba con una mezcla de confusión y tristeza.

-No me contaron acerca de eso.

-Verás Fubuki, hace unos meses contactaron a Goenji para jugar en Alemania.

-Genial ¿Y qué paso?

-No iré -dijo con frialdad.

-Pero... Goenji, es una oportunidad única.

-Tengo que cuidar a Haruna.

-¿Y ahora? -cabe mencionar que Fubuki no siempre estaba con nosotros y por lo tanto no se enteraba de todo.

-Me necesita, algo le pasa.

-¿Está bien?

-No lo sé.

-¡Lo averiguaremos! No te preocupes Goenji, dentro de poco sabremos lo que les pasa! ¡Anímate!

-Así se habla Endo -Fubuki apoyo mi comentario mientras que Goenji se mantenía indiferente, decidimos dejarlo así, pronto aclararía sus ideas por si mismo.

-Debo irme, Yukka a de estar esperando.

-Bien, nos vemos -el ex jugador de Hokkaido hizo un ademán con la mano y sonrió.

-¡Adiós Goenji! -después de mis gritos Goenji sonrió de lado y se marchó.

-Endo..

-¿Mmm?

-¿Por qué tu tampoco aceptaste?

-¿A qué te refieres Fubuki?

-Hace poco me topé con tu abuelo.

-¡¿El abuelo?! ¿cómo está?

-Él está bien, pero me pidió que te preguntará por qué rechazaste la oferta de ir a Brasil.

-Oh, ya te enteraste.

-¿Por qué? ¿y por qué tampoco dijiste nada?

-Desde lo que pasó con Aki no podría irme y dejarla así nada más, y como dice Goenji, nos necesitan. Últimamente actúan muy extrañas, no quiero pensar que le paso algo malo -miré hacia el cielo, para ese momento ya estaba lleno de estrellas-. Por favor Fubuki, no digas nada.

-De acuerdo.

Al volver a casa me topé con Tsunami, quien insistía en ir al mar. Hablamos brevemente y seguí mi camino. La casa de Aki estaba muy cerca dela mía, por lo que quise pasar, con suerte podría verla. Y en efecto, ahí estaba ella, recargada en la ventana mirando hacia arriba, seguramente ni quiera notó que estaba allí, pero yo en cambio pude ver detenidamente todas sus facciones, sus ojos, su sonrisa, todo seguía siendo como antes. Sin embargo, Aki tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos que me hacia pensar que debió encontrar a alguien más, me deprimí.

-¡Voy mamá! - su grito me hizo reaccionar, parecía un acosador parado frente a la casa mirándola por tanto tiempo, proseguí el camino hasta mi casa donde mi madre me pidió que hablaramos.

-¿Cómo te sientes hijo?

-Estoy bien, ¿por qué?

-Últimamente te ves muy deprimido, me preocupas.

-No es nada, ya te conté lo que paso ¿no?

-¿Aún no has conseguido arreglarlo?

-No.

-Ya veo... Bueno, vamos a cenar, te preparé algo rico.

-¡Gracias mamá!

Cené e inmediatamente me fue a la cama, me dolía la cabeza. Había pasado todo el día pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido hoy. "¿Sería cierto que no le prestaba suficiente atención a Aki?" "¿Fui tan egoísta?" "Ahora que lo pienso... Nunca le he preguntado a Aki que es lo que quiere hacer en el futuro, tampoco se donde va a estudiar más adelante"

Pensamientos así me atormentaron toda la noche, logré conciliar el sueño cuando dieron alrededor de la 1:00am, mi descanso duró poco, pues poco después recordaría que al día siguiente había entrenamiento con todo el equipo por la mañana. Aki continuaba siendo una de las managers, hasta donde yo sabía, tal vez podría encontrar una forma de reconciliarme con ella. Con esto en mente dormí tranquilo el resto de la noche, esperando ese momento.

* * *

Hola! Si han llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias.  
En esta ocasión se menciona un oferta de parte de su abuelo para ir a Brasil. Aunque se sabe que su abuelo se encuentra en Sudáfrica, quería dar a entender que el pagaría o algo así para que Endo pudiese ir, no que iría con él. Además, también quería recalcar que su abuelo "viaja" mucho(es así como se topa a Fubuki, el lugar puede ser el que deseen, es irrelevante) ya que este pasará a ser un personaje importante en corto. En fin, esto es sólo a pedido de una amiga y para ser sincera no me importa mucho si es visto o no(eso no significa que no me importe, sólo no me afecta)pero agradecería el hecho de que me notificaran si es de su agrado y sus opiniones :D por cierto, Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores:3


	9. Entrenamiento

Me levanté temprano en la mañana, ¡en fin de semana! Kazemaru llamó temprano, una llamada grupal por cierto, y nos dijo que quería decirnos algo importante, por lo que nos cito en el parque de siempre.

-¿Qué les parece si me acompañan al entrenamiento?

-¿Por qué? sabes que ya renunciamos a ser managers -bufó la peliazul.

-Por eso mismo, ¿no quieren ver quienes ocuparon sus lugares?

-Ya sabemos quien -ignoramos un poco a Haruna, pues Kazemaru siempre me convencía cuando se trataba de fútbol.

-También quiero que vean mi nueva técnica especial.

-Continúa, me estas convenciendo - y no mentía, en el fondo ya quería estar allí. Me hacia la difícil.

-Para mi es suficiente, ¿Aki iras?

-Está bien vamos, pero no me acercaré mucho.

-Entonces nos vamos -Kazemaru nos jaló del brazo hasta las canchas.

Llegamos al lugar y nos escondimos un poco a mirar en silencio, por suerte nadie se percato de nuestra presencia, mientras Kazemaru corría hacia ellos, según él gracias a nosotras llegaba tarde.

-Disculpen la tardanza -dijo mientras recuperaba el poco aliento que perdió.

-¿Dónde estabas? -le cuestionó el capitán.

-No importa, ya llegue.

-Bien, ¡a jugar!

El entrenamiento comenzó, Haruna y yo observábamos detenidamente los rostros conocidos, o los que quedaban, recordando viejos tiempos y emocionantes partidos, recordaba lo divertido que era y por un momento desee estar ahí, Haruna y yo queríamos saber quienes se ocuparían de ellos a partir de ahora, pero por más esfuerzo que pusiéramos no lo logramos por lo que tuvimos que acercarnos más. Una de ellas era Natsumi, vieja amiga. estábamos conformes con ello. La otra era Fuyuka, otra vez allí, parada, sin ayudar,sólo miraba en silencio, ¿qué clase de manager es esa? No es una mala persona, sin embargo, eso me desquisiaba.

-Era más que obvio que faltando yo Fuyuka aprovecharían para metérsele hasta por los ojos a Endo.

-Cálmate Aki -me riñó Haruna, suspiré y me tranquilice.

-Tienes razón, veamos a Kazemaru, dijo que tenia una nueva técnica.

-Mira Kaze tiene el balón -en efecto, Kazemaru lo tenia de forma en la que podíamos ver perfectamente y realizó su nueva técnica. Salto en el aire e hizo una técnica muy parecida a la técnica "Danza del dios del viento" pero esta era mucho mejor, robaba el balón tan rápido como el viento.

-¡Bien hecho Kazemaru! –grite.

-¡Esa técnica fue increíble! -al poco tiempo de haber dicho esto notamos que todos no estaban mirando, seguidamente a Kaze, quien se sonrojo ante eso.

-No sabía que las chicas estaban viéndonos -comentó Midorikawa.

-Sí, los entrenamientos sin Aki y Haruna casi no son lo mismo -se quejo el grandulón, Kabeyama

-Tienen razón, nos daban muchos ánimos para seguir jugando -añadió con tristeza el amable Hiroto.

-No es lo mismo hacer bromas si Haruna no esta aquí para enojarse y decirme que está mal -Rió con malicia Kogure.

Una vez reanudado el partido Goenji pateo el balón y Hiroto le dio un cabezazo y este fue a dar directo donde me encontraba, sentí miedo de que me diera en el vientre y terminé pateándolo con todas mis fuerzas, tanto que el balón llego hasta manos del portero.

-Ese balón recorrió bastante para llegar dónde Endo -anunció asombrado el hermano de Haruna.

-N-no sabia que Kino podía jugar fútbol, y menos que podía patear de esa forma. Nunca la había visto jugar -tartamudeo Kurimatsu.

-Fue un gran tiro -dijo tranquilamente Goenji.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? sabes pudiste hacerle daño, no importa si estas furiosa con Endo tienes que calmarte.

-Lo lamento mucho, no lo hice apropósito, sólo reaccione. Papá -esto último lo añadí en broma pues Kaze siempre me trataba como a su hija.

-Así me gusta "hija", si no te molesta tengo que volver al juego -besó rápidamente mi mejilla, cosa que después me comentarían es que desde el campo pareció un beso en los labios.

-Lo sabía Kazemaru -bramó con orgullo Midorikawa.

-¿Qué?

-Nada -después de unos tiros más de Kazemaru, nuestros cumplidos se fueron intensificando, pero pasado un tiempo ya gritábamos con ánimo para todo el equipo, salvo para Goenji y Endo, ya que ninguna de las dos sabía como hacerlo, aunque sabíamos que se estaban esforzando y estaban jugando fenomenal. Optamos por mordernos la lengua y tratar de ignorar esos impulsos.

-¡Vamos chicos! ¡así se hace!

-¡Hermano! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡acaban de robarte el balón! ¡más rápido!

-¡La práctica ya termino! -gritó repentinamente el portero, cuya mirada se veía... ¿Decepcionada? ¿triste?

-Será mejor que nos vayamos -me sentí un poco culpable, era bastante probable que sus penas fueran debido a mi.

-Parece que el capitán está algo deprimido -¡Head Shot! Haruna dio justo en el blanco, haciéndome sentir aún peor.

-Haruna, me voy. ¿Vienes?

-Ah, si, claro.

A la mañana siguiente me encontraba inexplicablemente alegre, serena y con bastante energía. Desayune como si jamás hubiera comido en toda mi vida, al terminar me encamine a la escuela. Al llegar me percaté de la falta de mis mejores amigos, además de la Endo, por alguna razón no habían asistido. Al termino de las clases me dirigí hacia mi nuevo trabajo, llamé a mi madre para notificarle y proseguí con tranquilidad en el autobús. Era momento de bajar, tomé mi mochila y me disponía a irme, en ese momento sentí una fuerte mirada sobre mi, al voltear noté que aquella mirada era de Endo y pasé a entristecerme ligeramente, me esforcé en ignorarlo y continúe mi camino. Al poco tiempo me tope con mi madre.

-¿Lista?

-Sí -llegamos a un hermoso lugar donde se encontraban montones de niños que se empujaban y luchaban curiosos por ver. Dentro del recinto se encontraba una mujer, bastante mayor, atendiendo a los pequeños, me hizo una seña para que la siguiera y al llegar frente a cierta habitación habló.

-Bien jovencita, a partir de ahora trabajarás aquí -al entrar en la habitación encontramos a una joven, posiblemente mayor que yo, era ligeramente alta y rubia-. Ambar, ella es Aki Kino, a partir de ahora te ayudará aquí -la mujer se marchó dejándonos a solas en un pequeño cuarto especial para bebés.

-Mi nombre es Ambar Moeri.

-Mucho gusto -Ambar me explicó las tareas que debía realizar y como hacerlas, al poco tiempo ya eran bastante sencillas y se habían transformado en algo grato de hacer.

Aquel día comencé lo que se convertiría en una de las experiencias más maravillosas de mi vida, y digo una porque desde el momento en que me enteré de mi embarazo se marco un camino inmenso de sorpresas, experiencia, dificultades, y sobre todo felicidad.

* * *

Este capítulo es algo corto pero subiré el siguiente pronto:)


	10. Desilusión

Aquella mañana durante el entrenamiento me enteraría del hecho de que las ahora ex managers habían renunciado, dejando como las actuales a Natsumi y Fuyuppe,  
cosa que no me agrado en demasía, no por Natsumi, ella había pasado a formar parte importante del equipo y se había convertido en una gran amiga, mi descontento  
provenía de la otra chica, quien desde hacia algo de tiempo, desde el termino de mi relación con Aki para ser más preciso, había cambiado por completo. Pasó de ser  
aquella pequeña callada, reservada y tímida niña, en una bastante berrinchuda y empalagosa, en general esas actitudes no me molestaban, pero no podía ignorar el hecho  
de que molestaba a Aki, y era ella a la única a la que yo le permitía ocupar ese espacio entre mí y mi desconectado mundo "futbolero".

-¡Endo! -directo en el rostro, Goenji había pateado con su fuerza brutalmente típica y este fue a dar en mi cara. En ésta ocasión no era con intención "reflexiva" fue sólo  
mi distracción, hacia ya un rato que estaba en la cancha frente a la portería sin poner mucha atención-. Lo siento, pero pon más atención.

-Lo siento Goenji -me disculpe rascándome la cabeza-. ¡Una vez más por favor!

-¡Aquí va! - está vez serían el estratega junto con la nueva integrante, Nahomi, quienes realizarían la técnica-. ¡Doble bus!

-¡Buen tiro! -lo detuve.

-Endo -llamó el chico de cabellos blancos.

-Dime Fubiki.

-¿Haz visto a Kazemaru? quería que hiciéramos el Jet Stream.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, no lo he visto.

-¿Ya vieron la hora? Otra vez llegará tarde, si es que llega -bufó Midorikawa.

Al poco tiempo divisamos al chico a lo lejos, se acercaba corriendo como de costumbre.

-Disculpen la tardanza.

-¿Dónde estabas? -lo cuestione.

-No importa, ya llegue.

-Bien, ¡a jugar!

El partido comenzaba a tornarse intenso, a pesar de ser sólo un entrenamiento todos jugábamos con una seriedad mortal, realizábamos motones de técnicas y estrategias  
asombrosas. De un momento a otro era Kazemaru quien poseía el balón, realizó una nueva e increíble técnica. Era maravillosa, parecía que robaba el balón más rápido  
que nunca.

-¡Bien hecho Kazemaru!

-¡Eso fue increíble!

Quede atónito, eran Aki y Haruna gritando como acostumbraban en el pasado. Las miramos sorprendidos y seguido miramos a Kazamaru, que se sonrojo ante nuestras  
asombradas miradas. Ahora ya tenía en claro la razón por la cual llegó tarde.

-No sabía que las chicas estaban viéndonos -dijo Midorikawa.

-Sí, los entrenamientos sin Aki y Haruna casi no son lo mismo -lloriqueaba Kabeyama

-Tienen razón, nos daban muchos ánimos para seguir jugando - adjuntó Hiroto.

-No es lo mismo hacer bromas si Haruna no esta aquí para enojarse y decirme que está mal -rió con malicia Kogure.

Después de aquella escena Goenji pateo el balón y Hiroto remató con un cabezazo y llegó justo donde estaba Aki, el balón iba con tal rapidez que por un momento pensé  
que la noquearía, para mi sorpresa la joven pateó el balón con una fuerza que casi igualaba a la de Goenji, recorrió con velocidad toda la cancha y llegó hasta mis manos.  
Quede boquiabierto, según los relatos de Domon, Aki no volvió a jugar fútbol después de la supuesta muerte de Ichinose, y ciertamente jamás la vi jugar.

-Ese balón recorrió bastante para llegar dónde Endo -afirmó el estratega.

-N-no sabia que Kino podía jugar fútbol, y menos que podía patear de esa forma. Nunca la había visto jugar -tartamudeo Kurimatsu.

-Fue un gran tiro -admitió Goenji.

Kazemaru corrió a su lado, a analizar si se encontraba bien, creo yo, después de una pequeña charla la besó. Aquello terminó con mi cordura, me había esforzado tanto  
en mantener las esperanzas, en pensar que en algún momento ella me perdonaría y todo volvería a ser como antes, me equivoque. Sentí como todo ese esfuerzo y esa  
ilusión se desaparecía lentamente dejando la cruda realidad, y aquella culpa que había superado ligeramente, en ese momento supe lo ella sintió ante mi traición, pensé  
que tal vez ese sería el momento de abandonar, rendirme como nunca antes lo hubiese hecho, y no sin más recordar fugazmente esos momentos atesorables que pasé a  
su lado.

-Lo sabía Kazemaru -habló con su característico tono de orgullo Midorikawa.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

Al poco tiempo las chicas gritaban con fuerza para todo el equipo, salvo para Goenji y para mi, acto que naturalmente nos desmotivó a ambos, pasamos de jugar con  
emoción y alegría a un mediocre juego de deshonraba a aquel deporte tan maravilloso.

-¡Vamos chicos! ¡así se hace!

-¡Hermano! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡acaban de robarte el balón! ¡más rápido!

-¡La práctica ya termino! -grite sin fuerza, no soportaba el seguirlas escuchando, me dolía, y me hacia añorar esos días en el pasado en el que ambas gritaban alegres  
para nosotros. Además estaba dándole la espalda al fútbol, jugando sin energías y de mala gana, no podía continuar de esa forma, no debía.

-¿Por qué Satoru? -preguntó empalagosamente la ahora manager de cabellos morados.

-Fuyuppe, tengo que pedirte que me dejes en paz por favor. Ya te había dicho antes que no quiero nada contigo, deja de actuar de esa forma. Me irritas -los chicos  
soltaron leves risas, ella sólo sonrió. Parecía que no me dejaría tranquilo nunca.

Volví a casa, sucio, confundido, devastado. Ya era un hecho el haberla perdido. Aki parecía haber encontrado la felicidad en alguien más, después de todo lo que hice se  
merecía a alguien que la valorará. Sin embargo, no quería aceptarlo, tenía la necesidad egoísta de tenerla únicamente para mi, la necesitaba.

Pasé el resto del día recostado en la cama, pensando en qué demonios haría ¿valía la pena seguir intentando aún cuando ya es de alguien más? ¿O debería perseverar y  
sería cuestión de tiempo verla volver?

Ciertamente era imposible que lo supiera, pero había hecho una promesa especialmente para la morena, me convertiría en el mejor portero del mundo.

-¡Oye mamá! -grite desde la puerta.

-¿Si?

-¿Tienes el número del abuelo?

-Sí ¿para qué?

-Necesito hablar con él.

-Claro, baja y te lo doy.

-Bien -llamé con emoción y contestó la experimentada voz del abuelo.

-Diga.

-¡Hola abuelo! ha pasado tiempo.

-Oh, eres tu Satoru.

-Dime, abuelo ¿recuerdas lo que prometimos aquella vez después del FFI?

-Jugaremos fútbol, mientras el fútbol exista. Y seríamos mucho más fuertes ¿cierto?

-Esa.

-¿Y? ¿cuál es el problema?

-Quería tener un encuentro contigo y los pequeños gigantes.

-¡Estaba esperando eso! Roccoco y el resto se han hecho indiscutiblemente fuertes, es momento de enfrentarnos en nombre de fútbol.

-Sí -no pude evitar sentirme mal con todo eso, recordar el FFI me hacía pensar en la pequeña Kino.

-¿Pasa algo? te recordaba más enérgico. Vaya, vaya eso de la juventud te debe estar pegando fuerte -parecía que insinuaba algo, era sumamente incomodo.

-¿Eh? ¡no! te equivocas -negué entre gritos ante sus comentarios.

-Pero si ya tienes 16 años Satoru.

-¡Tú tienes casi 70 y nadie ha dicho nada!

-... -calló durante pocos segundos y luego estalló en una carcajada-. No has cambiado en nada Satoru.

-Verás abuelo, quería entrenar un poco contigo antes de ese partido.

-¿Y cómo?

-Pues vienes y jugamos, es sencillo.

-¿Cómo?

-En taxi, en metro, en autobús, tienes variedad.

-Satoru.

-¿Si?

-¿Recuerdas la última vez que nos vimos?

-¡Sí! como olvidarlo.

-¿Recuerdas dónde estábamos?

-Si no mal recuerdo era en... -me sorprendí ante mi torpeza y reí nervioso.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces en la escuela si no te das cuenta de la diferencia de distancia entre Japón y Sudáfrica?! -después de tiempo de ser reprendido por el abuelo  
acordamos que vendría en 4 meses a entrenar conmigo.

-Te estaré esperando abuelo.

-Yo también, es hora de crecer juntos. Por cierto Satoru, tengo algo que discutir contigo.

-Claro, adiós abuelo.

A la mañana siguiente no tenía deseos de ir a la escuela, llamé y alegué que estaba enfermo. Decidí correr para despejar mis ideas, esperaba con ansias la llegada de mi  
abuelo, por lo que me esforcé en practicar y sorprenderlo más que nunca. Acudí como de costumbre, a la torre de hierro, aquel lugar que era mi favorito desde pequeño,  
junto con la vieja, maltratada y sucia llanta de siempre. Me encontré a Fubuki en el camino de regreso, al parecer hizo lo mismo que yo. Regresamos en un autobús  
juntos, estaba tan cansado.

-Hola Endo –dijo con alegría mi ahora ex-novia. Me sorprendí por su alegría y me atreví a continuar.

-Aki, verás... Yo... sé que tienes la razón pero, pero...

-Cálmate un poco.

-¿Ya no estás enojada conmigo?

-Sí, mucho. Pero el día de hoy estoy de muy buen humor.

-Ya veo, quería decirte que lo lamento mucho, yo... -no pude terminar aquella conversación, Aki ya tenía sus labios contra los míos, correspondí a su beso con todo el deseo del mundo, extrañaba la dulce sensación que me provocaban, me sentí feliz y lleno nuevamente. Aquel inocente beso fue intensificándose rápidamente, quería sentirla otra vez, y por completo...

-Endo, despierta.

-¿Eh? - sentí una desilusión increíble al notar que sólo era un sueño, no más. Sólo un sueño.

-No creí que estuvieras tan cansado, pero te veías feliz -anexo esto último con un tono levemente pícaro-. ¿Ya viste quien está ahí?

-Sí -era Aki, que al parecer no se había percatado de nuestra presencia. Se encontraba alegre, hablando por teléfono, después de unos minutos Aki se disponía a bajar  
del autobús, pero de un momento a otro, giro hacia nosotros, me miró con tristeza y se marchó.

Una vez llegue a casa caí rendido, me había levantado temprano y no me había detenido ni a comer, por lo que mi madre me riñó más tarde.

"Aki, te prometo que cumpliré mi promesa... Espérame".


	11. Sexo y un estratega

Bien, de momento me gustaría mencionar que en este capítulo habrán escenas contadas por Haruna, estas están divididas con * y finalizan de igual forma, de la misma manera quiero disculparme por las faltas de ortografía que se presenten pues no tuve tiempo de corregirlas. Gracias:)

* * *

Pasaron 4 meses, de mi nueva y no tan monótona vida desde aquel momento, al salir de clases sin falta asistía a mi trabajo en el orfanato hasta al rededor de las 7:00pm. Conseguí amigas, por así decirlo. Eran dos pequeñas niñas, que eran, a mi parecer, hermanas, pues una cuidaba siempre a la otra procurando siempre su bienestar, eran adorables, muy educadas y tiernas. También comencé una amistad con aquella chica que me ayudaba en un principio, y digo en un principio porque cuando me acostumbre pasamos a ser compañeras antes que nada. Ahora puedo llamarla amiga, pues he recibido su apoyo y ella el mío desde un inicio, a pesar de que algunas cosas se me hacían difíciles gracias a ella tome las riendas y tanto mi trabajo como nuestra relación mejoro.

Mi vientre aumento de tamaño, naturalmente, ¡tenía 5 meses! sin embargo, apenas se notaba. El vientre de Haruna parecía a punto de explotar, aunque ella sólo tuviese 4,  
de todas formas, ambas tuvimos que dejar la escuela, al menos la que teníamos. Hubiese sido un problema si alguien notaba nuestro embarazo, en especial Endo y Goenji a quienes encontrábamos con extraños comportamientos de vez en cuando, eran quien menos debía saber de aquello. Decidimos asistir juntas a la A.S.E. que por protección de las estudiantes estaba en un punto escondido y sus significado no era algo que cualquiera podría saber (Academia para Señoritas Embarazadas).

Al poco tiempo de nuestro cambio se nos notificaron, gracias a Natsumi, todos los cambios drásticos que hubo en el club de fútbol de Raimon; Goenji decidió aceptar aquella oferta para estudiar y practicar fútbol en una destacada escuela en Alemania, y a pesar de su tristeza, Haruna dio por sentado que era lo mejor para ambos. Hiroto y Midorikawa recibieron una beca en el extranjero por sus excelentes calificaciones, sí, Midorkawa. ¿Quién lo diría? al meditarlos, todos concordamos en que subestimamos al chico. En especial hubo 3 cosas dichas por Natsumi que nos afectaron de más; el padre de Kido le había prohibido jugar fútbol, pero a este poco le importaba, siempre jugaba a sus espaldas, más no podía hacerlo en torneos oficiales. Mi mejor amigo Kazemaru también nos dejó, decidió ir a Argentina, dijo que sería el mejor defensa de la historia, y nadie podría cuestionarlo, él lo haría, y está de más decir que si llega a dejar de visitarnos, aún a escondidas, Haruna y yo lo mataríamos. La 3ra noticia fue el hecho de una tremenda depresión en el capitán y portero de Raimon, que afirmaba que jugar le traía amargos recuerdos, era algo extraño, las última vez que lo vi jugar estaba bien, jugaba con pasión, claro, hasta que nos detectaron por escandalosas. Me preocupaba, no era él mismo, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Ya encontraría la manera de levantarse por sí mismo.

En fin, esa mañana me levante con pocas ganas de ir al colegio, pero en cualquier caso debía asistir. Era natural que estuviese con bajos ánimos, después de todas aquellas malas noticias lo que menos quería era ir a la escuela. Kazemaru me llamaba todos los días, pero no era suficiente, extrañaba a ese pokemon mal evolucionado, necesitaba que me hiciera reír como siempre. Ahora tenía 5 meses cargando la prueba de mis sentimientos hacia Endo, quería gritarlo, decirle que lo amaba, que lo perdonaba, que todo estaría bien, pero era imposible para mi, no sólo por mi anterior decisión de seguir sin él. Natsumi regularmente nos contaba lo que pasaba en Raimon, entré sus palabras menciono que Endo se había vuelto algo agresivo, que le faltaba control. Tal vez ya no era el mismo.

*  
Era una mañana maravillosa, como de cuento, sí, estilo disney, con pájaros y animales de todo tipo recorriendo el lugar, o al menos así lo veía yo. Estaba cumpliendo 4 meses de embarazo, era toda una ballena, y como no, tenía 2 pequeños regalos cargando en el vientre y eso no me molestaba en lo absoluto, mi mama también tenía 4 meses, se miraba hermosa, radiante, y sobre todo feliz. El día de hoy estaría cumpliendo 4 años de noviazgo con Goenji, lo extrañaba en demasía, Natsumi nos había dicho que se fue al poco tiempo de mi cambió de escuela, pero no sólo lo extrañaba a él. Necesitaba ver a todos mis amigos, a mi hermano. Más tarde esa misma mañana lo llamaría para encontrarnos esa tarde, tenía ya 2 meses sin verlo, pero era imposible esconder mi embarazo en este punto. Incluso tenía otro motivo para encontrarme con él, y ¡Kido piensa que estoy en otro país!

-Hola buenos días, ¿qué desea? -sonaba con cierto aire de tristeza.

-Hola, hermano -salude con el mismo aire.

-¿Haruna eres tú? -sonaba más alegre, que alivio.

-Si hermano.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hermano, nunca hice tal viaje.

-¿Entonces dónde has estado? -sonaba molesto, daba miedo.

-Te quisiera explicar todo ¿podrías venir a mi casa? -supliqué.

-Está bien, llegaré en unos minutos -dicho esto colgué el teléfono y le pedí a mi madre que en cuanto llegará lo hiciera pasar a mi habitación. Lo esperé con ansias.

Un taxi se estaciono frente a mi casa, de allí salió un joven que aparentaba unos 19 o 20 años de edad. Noté de inmediato que era mi hermano mayor, miré por la ventana esperando que llegará hasta mi habitación.

-Tenga y guarde el cambio -mi hermano entrego al chófer un billete de $500.

-Gracias joven -ese hombre sonaba feliz, naturalmente, era demasiado dinero, tal vez Kido era muy amable. Tocó el timbre y pude escuchar su corta conversación con mi madre.

-Hola Kido ¿cómo has estado?

-Muy bien gracias, disculpe ¿se encuentra Haruna?

-Sí, ella me dijo que pasarás y que fueras a su habitación.

-Entonces ¿Puedo pasar?

-Que mal educada soy, pasa adelante, yo te llevare a la habitación de mi hija.

-Mucha gracias -estaba casi segura que mi hermano notaría mi falta de lujo en comparación con el suyo, pero yo era feliz de esa forma.

-Muy bien yo aquí me quedo, ella me dijo que necesitaba hablar con usted a solas así que me voy -se escucho al otro lado de la puerta. Tocaron, me arme de valor y hablé.

-Pasa.

- Haruna -en mi habitación estaba sentada de espalda a Kido y este no me podía ver la cara, y era lo que de momento yo deseaba-. Hermano lo que tengo que hablar contigo es muy importante y serio así que quiero que te quedes donde estas hasta que te lo diga.

-¿Estás bien? ¿te paso algo?

-Verás hermano, yo... yo...

-Haruna.

-Kido, tú sabes que yo termine con Goenji ya hace tres meses y medio o más ¿no?

-Sí, lo sé Haruna

-Nadie sabía el porque de aquello -comenzaba a llorar, era doloroso recordarlo y más aún decirle a Kido, quien se acerco a consolarme llevándose tremenda sorpresa en el proceso.

-Dime que no es cierto -habló con asombro mientras miraba mi vientre.

-Lo siento hermano, te decepcione –sollocé.

-¿Es de Goenji?

-Hermano...

-¡Te dije que si es de Goenji! -gritaba.

-Sí -Kido saco un celular y de su frustración lo dejo caer, se podía ver como su manos temblaban de furia.

-Padre ¡podrías conseguirme un viaje a Alemania?

-Claro pero ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada sol… -no pudo terminar de hablar pues yo había tomado su celular y le había cortado la llamada.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Haruna? -del coraje mi hermano me sacudía, mientras yo forcejeaba. No me dolía la acción pero me lastimaba verlo así.

-No hermano, por favor suéltame -lloré y al poco tiempo el reacciono y me soltó.

-Lo lamento hermana, pero Goenji... -lo golpee ligeramente en el pecho y lloré-. Haruna perdóname, por favor no lo quise hacer, solo que pensar en que Goenji te hizo llorar me dan ganas de matarlo, lo siento.

-No tenias por que jalonearme así –como ya mencioné, esa no era la razón de mi llanto, pero no sabía como explicarlo y ante mi frustración me vencí.

-Perdóname -contesto mientras se inmovilizaba antes mis golpes.

-Eres un idiota -deje de golpearlo y pase a abrazarlo con fuerza y llorar en su pecho.

-Perdóname -llorábamos juntos con intensidad, con frustración, con dolor-. Soy un idiota no supe escucharte, no supe aconsejarte, no cumplí mi papel como hermano mayor, si tan solo…

-Hermano por favor no sigas, eres la persona que más quiero en este mundo, y también esto fue culpa mía yo ya no soy una niñita y creo que tuve que ser mucho más cuidadosa y veo que no lo fui, lo siento.

-Ya no se puede hacer nada -limpió nuestras lagrimas y cambió a una cara más alegre y expresiba-. Dime ¿cuántos meses tienes?

-Cuatro meses -le sonreí.

-Pero ¿por qué se te ve tan grande la panza?

-Oh, es por qué son dos hermano.

-¡Dos! ¡Haruna! -anunció con alegría.

-Sí, y ¿sabes? ya me patean, bueno solo un poco, mira siente –coloque su mano sobre el enorme bulto. Al tiempo uno de ellos pateo con fuerza, a lo que Kido respondió alejándose hacia atrás.

-No tienes por qué asustarte hermano, es natural. Kazemaru dijo que serian grandes futbolistas.

-Kazemaru ya lo sabia -típica envidia de hermano mayor, ya le pasaría.

-Él y Aki fueron los primeros y las únicos en saberlo. Mis padres, y claro, tú.

-Me alegra que confiaras en mi.

-¡Ay! Se me olvidó -grite ante mi descuido.

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres venir al doctor conmigo? -pregunté mientras sonreía y tomaba su mano.

-Claro, pero tengo unas preguntas que hacerte.

-Cn gusto te las responderé, pero primero tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie

-Prometido -afirmo con mano de soldado comprometido.

-Primero que nada te contare la historia completa y después me dices si quieres saber algo más. Vamos tarde para la cita con el medicó, si quieres podemos ir después algún lugar y te contare detalladamente la historia.

-Muy bien entonces vámonos ya -tomamos un taxi y platicamos amenamente, poco después de llegar Kido cuestionó.

-¿Por qué venimos hoy?

-Pues hoy voy a saber el sexo de los niños -anuncié con una sonrisa.

-Veo que te emociona mucho saberlo.

-La verdad si, casi no les he comprado nada por que tal si yo compraba cosas de niños y eran niñas o viceversa , bueno tu sabes.

-Sí -sacudió mi cabello como cuando eramos pequeños, con ternura y cariño.

-¡Oh cierto!

-¿Ahora qué? tes has hecho descuidada.

-Aki también esta aquí, ella también esta embarazada.

-¡¿Qué?! -un leve sonrojo recorrió sus mejillas, lo había tomado por sorpresa. Claro, era difícil pensar en Aki de esa forma.

-Pero ella tiene cinco meses y es sólo uno.

-Me sorprende mucho, pero descuida de mi boca no va a salir ninguna palabra sobre esto- sonrió-. Ni creas que he olvidado mi viaje a Alemania.

-No hermano, Goenji no sabe nada.

-Unos minutos antes de que me enterara que estaba embarazada Aki me mando a comprar unas pruebas y me lo tope de regreso y me dijo que no quería ni pensar que yo estaba Embarazada y también me dijo que le daba miedo ser padre tan joven, así que cuando me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada decidí que seria mejor callarme y termine con él para que no se diera cuenta pero al parecer me salió bien porque Natsumi me contó que se fue a Alemania al poco tiempo que me salí del colegio, y aunque estoy un poco triste por su partida, no me arrepiento de ello y mi decisión -sonreí pare demostrar que todo estaba bien.  
*

-Haruna, Kido –encontré a a mi mejor amiga junto al chico ojirojo.

-Aki, ¿cómo estás? – recibí tremendo abrazo de parte de ella.

-Haruna- nos abrazamos como podíamos, aquellos grandes bultos en medio no nos lo permitían por completo-. Veo que vienes acompañada.

-Sí, ya se que estoy gorda –le reclamé al chico que me miraba el vientre con detenimiento.

-Ah, lo lamento, es solo que nunca lo pensé que ustedes dos, bueno ya saben ,verlas así, no digo que estén gordas, pero tampoco están flacas, bueno creo que ustedes me entienden, lo que quiero decir... -se excusaba con nerviosismo. Por nuestra parte sólo observábamos de brazos cruzados sus ocurrencias.

-¿Sabes hermano? a una mujer jamás se le dice que está gorda -dicho esto ambas golpeamos al chico en la cabeza.

-Me dolio -dijo mientras sujetaba su cabeza.

-Eso te ganas por decirme que estoy gorda -argumento Haruna.

-Y por mirarme de esa forma tan rara -nos dirigimos hacia el fondo, donde se encontraba un gran mostrador.

-Buenas tardes señorita hoy tenemos una cita -llamé a la mujer tras el mostrador.

-Bueno, ¿darían sus nombres?

-Sí claro, Aki Kino.

-Y Haruna Otonashi

-Muy bien, les toco ultrasonido ¿verdad?-asentimos con la cabeza-. Muy bien les toca a las 8:30, señorita Aki va con el doctor Yuchima, y señorita Haruna con el doctor Goenji a las 8:45.

-Muchas gracias- nos retiramos mientras Haruna aún se movía.

-¿Y bien, qué les dijeron?

-A mí me toca con el doctor Yuchima, pero a Haruna..

-Me toca con el papa de Goenji -mencionó atonita.

-Creo que se va a llevar una sorpresa cuando te vea -dijo el muchacho de las rastas.

-Sí, pero no voy a dejar que eso me mortifique.

-Así se habla linda -volteamos con emoción al escuchar su voz, no podíamos creer quien estaba allí.

-Parece que hubieran visto un fantasma

-¡Kazemaru! -grité, y junto a Haruna corrí a abrazarlo-. Me alegra que estés aquí.

-Sí idiota te extrañe mucho -añadió Haruna mientras ambas comenzábamos a llorar.

-Ey, ya saben que no me gusta verlas llorando -limpiaba nuestras lagrimas con una sonrisa.

-Muy, bien, muy bien Aki ya dijeron tu nombre por el alto parlante -arruino el momento Kido.

-¿Me acompañan?

-¿Haruna la acompañarás también?

-Sí, total a mí me toca en unos 15 minutos.

-Aki, ¿puedo acompañarlas? -pregunto Kido con un leve sonrojo.

-Claro que si Kido.

-¡¿Kido ya lo sabe?! -grito Kazemaru.

-Sí, Haruna se lo dijo

-Parece que nunca me toman en cuenta -bufó Kido ligeramente molesto, pero con aura demoníaca dispuesta a devorar a Kazemaru.

-No, yo... Sólo me sorprendí -Haruna y yo nos adelantamos mientras ellos nos seguía el paso a lo lejos, aunque no lo suficiente para no escucharlos.

-Kazemaru quiero que sepas que estuve planeando ir muy seriamente a Argentina -escuché claramente como el chico tragaba saliva-. Así es, te tengo en la mira.

-¿Usted es la señorita Kino? -dijo un hombre al abrir la puerta a la que habíamos llegado, asentí-. Bueno, póngase esta bata y se acuesta en la camilla.

-¿De quien de ustedes dos es el bebé que esta esperando esa joven? casi caigo al escuchar aquello detras de las cortinas en las que me cambiaba.

-¡De ninguno de nosotros! -negaron alterados.

Ya veo, ya decía yo que esa joven era muy bonita para ustedes dos -Haruna se carcajeo ante el comentario, decidí morderme el labio para no reír y fingir que no escuche, pues era probable que ambos me reclamarían al salir.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes? -

-De nada -salí en su rescate y todos guardaron silencio.

-Muy bien acuéstese en la camilla.

-Tranquila todo saldrá bien -dijo mientras me tomaba la mano.

-Sí estoy segura que todo estará bien amiga.

-Si que has engordado -Kido lo miraba con ansias, y yo deseaba matarlo, sin embrago estaba muy feliz como para hacerlo, por lo que sólo puse mala cara.

Y allí estaba yo, en el consultorio del doctor. Aquí estaban mis dos mejores amigos, admito que Kazemaru me sorprendió bastante con su llegada, pero faltaba alguien sumamente importante para mi, si él mi ahora ex-amor, no quería amarlo como lo amo, pero no puedo. Aunque ahora no puedo permitirme esa tristeza, era el día en que sabía si realmente sería Saki una niña. Debía saberlo hace un mes, pero quería saberlo el mismo de día que Haruna.

-Mira esa es su cabeza -dijo señalando la pantalla después de aplicar aquel helado gel y untarlo con el aparato en mi vientre.

-Es mi hijo -lloré con emoción.

-Querrá decir Niña, felicidades es una niña, y de momento puedo decir que está sana -lloré aún más-. Mira esa son sus manos, esos sus pies y ese es el latido de su corazón.

-Muchas gracias doctor Yuchima -me despedí una vez nos retiro después de que me cambiará de ropa.

-Bien creo que sigo yo

-Vamos amiga -animé mientras limpie lo que quedaba del gel.

-Estoy muy nerviosa, ¿qué tal si el papa de Goenji le dice algo?

-Tranquila, todo va a salir bien -consoló Kazemaru.

-Kazemaru, ¿me harías un favor?

-Claro, dime -ella tragó saliva y habló.

-Si el papa de Goenji pregunta, dile que tú eres el padre por favor -pidio completamente sonrojada.

-Claro -acepto igualmente rojo.

-Eres mi mejor amigo -lo abrazo con fuerza y seguimos. Al entrar al consultorio hablo el padre de Goenji.

-Haruna, no pensé verte aquí- añadió el hombre con ese tono serio que le hacia parecer enojado-. Y menos en ese estado.

-Disculpe si lo molesto -se limitó a responder.

-Espero que no estés embarazada de Shuuya.

-No, son míos -alegó con rapidez Kazemaru.

-Bien, toma esta bata y cuando estés lista te acuestas en la cama.

*  
Me puse la bata tan rápido como pude. Sentí bastante miedo del papa de Goenji, con razón Goenji solo quería estar conmigo todo el día, se nota que es de carácter fuerte, pero en fin no tenia derecho a hablarme de esa forma, me pregunto si era de Goenji, pero Kazemaru me salvo bueno creo que le debo una estoy a unos minutos que me digan que son mis niños, estoy muy emocionada

-Mira esa es la cabeza, espera... Son dos.

-Sí.

-Vaya muchacho, eres muy potente -ante el comentario Kazemaru se sonrojo y eludió aquella mirada.

-Vaya, que interesante son un niño y una niña. Jovencita, tuviste mucha suerte, es muy extraño un caso donde haya un niños y una niña, en general son sólo niños o sólo niñas. De momento parecen saludables, tienen un buen pulso, todas sus extremidades, y sin ningún problema evidente.

-Entonces ¿no hay de que preocuparse?

-No, parece que alguien te cuida. A tu edad un embarazo es riesgoso.

-Gracias -sonreí, me emocionaban tales noticias.

-De nada, pero dime ¿por qué dejaste a Goenji? -su tono paso a ser más amable, por lo que respondí tan bien como pude.

-Yo lo engañe, él no se lo merecía. También hice que perdiera una oportunidad única en la vida, creo que fue lo mejor.

-Si esas fueron tus razones no tengo por qué juzgarte. En fin, eso es todo, te puedes marchar.

-Muchas Gracias  
**

-¿La viste Haruna? era preciosa -estaba tan emocionada, que sentí que perdía el aliento.

-Sí ¿también los viste? Kenji y Tori son super lindos. Son lo mejor que me ha pasado.

-Así que... Así se llaman mis sobrinos.

-Sí, se llaman Kenji y Tori Otonashi.

-Me parecen muy buenos nombres, si Goenji supiera serían Kenji y Tori Goenji, me gusta más Otonashi -hablo en su característico tono tranquilo, a lo que Haruna río.

-Hey chicos ¿no es la novia de Fubuki aquella que está llorando? -todos miramos en la dirección que el atleta mencionaba, y era cierto. Esa linda mujer que era ahora parte de Raimon...


End file.
